Quien juega con fuego
by Maskrena
Summary: Darien pide a Serena un pequeño favor. ¿Que pasa si se les escapa de las manos?
1. Prologo

Bunny Serena Tsukino, es una mujer muy bella, con un cuerpo por el cual muchas mujeres matarían. Trabaja como directiva en la empresa perteneciente a su familia. Recientemente ha roto con su novio, Alan, el motivo: le pillo con otra en la cama. No es como si ella no lo hubiera visto venir, de hecho entendía que Alan hubiera buscado a otra con la cual pasar las noches, ya que ella vive por y para el trabajo. Ella antes no era así, pero tras cuatro relaciones fracasadas en los últimos cuatro años, no es de extrañar que sus esperanzas de encontrar el amor hayan desaparecido, o por lo menos disminuido.

Armando Darien Chiba, el hombre más deseado, o por lo menos eso dicen las revistas. Director de la compañía Eleuton, perteneciente a la familia Chiba desde hace tres generaciones, es un adicto al trabajo y a las mujeres. De hecho es frecuente verle en compañía de mujeres bellísimas, pero que no están a su lado más que una semana, algo que disgusta mucho a su abuelo, ya que su fama de mujeriego está comenzando a repercutir en el negocio.

Su relación como es sabido por todos, no es muy buena. Desde que ambos eran adolescentes su única forma de comunicarse, era por medio de peleas. Ahora simplemente se ignoran, aunque es algo difícil teniendo en cuenta que tienen amigos comunes, y que ambas compañías colaboran una junto a la otra.

_**Bunny Serena Tsukino**_

Padre: Kenji

Madre:Ikuko

Abuelo:Hiroshi

Abuela:Aiko

Hemanos: Kei (Kunzite), Shingo y Patricia (No es hermana de verdad pero al morir sus padres, los padres de Bunny se encargaron de ella)

Primos:Mauricio (Motoki), Zoi (Zosite), Timmy, Unasuki y Diana.

Tía: Luna (Es la hermana pequeña de Ikuko, se lleva muy pocos años con sus sobrinos, de echo tan solo 4 con Kei, es más como la hermana mayor que una tía)

Amigos: Rai, Karola, Amy, Seiya.

_**Armando Darien Chiba**_

Padres: Fallecidos

Abuelo: Endimión (Se que es Armando, pero no se me ocurría otro nombre)

Abuela: Rose

Hermanas: Raquel y Rai

Sobrina: Andrea.

Primo: Seiya.

Amigos: Kei, Mauricio, Zoi, James (Jedite) y Nathan (Nepherite)

**Matrimonios**

Kei y Karola

Rai y James

Motoki y Reika

Amy y Zoi

Nathan y Patricia

Luna y Artemis

Raquel y Soichi

**Otras**

-Endimión Chiba e Hiroshi Tsukino son amigos, de ahí la estrecha relación entre familias. Esa relación también se extiende a los negocios.

-Diana y Andrea son amigas, van juntas a la guardería.

-Amy y Vicky son hermanas

-Andrea y Bunny, no son tía y sobrina, pero como si lo fuera, debido a la proximidad entre las dos familias. Y a que fue el primer bebe en nacer, y todas las chicas se volcaron en ella.

-Zoi y Timmy son hermanos

-Karola y James son hermanos

-Artemis es tío de James y Karola

- Timmy y Vicky son amigas con derecho a roce.

-Seiya y Bunny son expareja.

-Beryl y Armando son escamantes por decirlo de alguna manera, porque solo compartieron una noche de sexo.

-Bunny y Diamante, este ultimo tiene una 'ligera' fijación con la rubia, los motivos en próximos capítulos.


	2. Cansada de los rumores

"No me lo puedo creer. Después de lo que e trabajado en ese entupido proyecto" se quejo Bunny.

"Relájate Buns" pidió su hermano Kei.

"¿Qué me relaje, esto no hubiera pasado si en vez de ofrecerlo yo, lo hubieras hecho tú."

"Eso no es cierto" protesto el hombre.

"Sí es cierto, el señor Miziki es un machista, que piensa que estoy aquí por ser la niña de papa, y que no puedo hacer nadador mi misma. Y está muy equivocado."

"En verdad estás aquí porque eres hija del director de la compañía"

"Y sino me equivoco tú también Kei"

"Mira no lo pienses más. Yo intentare hablar con el señor Mizuki, he intentare convencerlo que tú proyecto es lo mejor que podemos darle. Y tu deberías de tomarte unas vacaciones, te hacen falta."

"No me hacen falta. Yo estoy estupendamente."

"Lo que tú digas 'Princesa'. Por cierto recuerda que hoy tenemos cena en casa de los Chiba no llegues tarde"

"Sí, sí lo sé. Aunque no entiendo porque tengo que ir"

"Porque no han invitado, y porque su nieta es tu mejor amiga. ¿Te vale esa respuesta?"

"No mucho, pero bueno."

"Hasta esta noche"

* * *

"Ummmm Armando, eso ha sido fantástico" dijo una rubia despampanante. 

"Me alegro. Aunque tengo que reconocer que no ha estado nada mal." Dijo Armando Chiba. Pero entonces miro el reloj y vio que era tarde y tenía que atender una reunión. "Es tarde me tengo que ir"

"Está bien. ¿Nos vemos está noche?"

"Lo siento mucho no puedo. Además creí dejar claro que solo era cosa de una noche"

"Pero dado que ha estado tan bien….."

"Lo siento mucho, no me interesa. Me tengo que ir adiós."

* * *

"Hola Rose es un placer volverla a ver" 

"El placer es mío. Pero mírate, estás muy delgada" dijo la señora Chiba

"Eso mismo le digo yo, estoy casi segura que no come nada" se quejo Ikuko Tsukino.

"Mamá claro que como"

"Pues cualquiera lo diría" protesto Rai "desde que rompiste con Alan no has vuelto a ser la misma."

"Dejarlo ya queréis"

"Tia Bunny" dijo una pequeña niña con cabellos negros.

"Andrea, cuanto has crecido desde la ultima vez que te vi"

"Que va Tía Bunny no he crecido, lo que pasa es que no te acuerdas de mi"

"Eso no es cierto. Yo me acuerdo mucho de ti"

"¿Y por que no vienes a verme?"

"Es que he tenido mucho trabajo……"

"Eso mismo dice el Tío Armando. Pero luego siempre tiene tiempo para esas mujeres malas"

"En eso tienes razón, tu tío sale con mujeres malas. Te prometo que iré a verte más a menudo."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo. ¿Que te parece si cuando venga Diana nos vamos las tres al parque de atracciones?"

"Vale. Pero cuando vuelva Diana."

"Eso. Ahora ve a jugar, que yo tengo que hablar con los mayores."

"Vale" y la niña pequeña entro otra vez a la habitación en la cual habia estado jugando con sus muñecas.

"Ojala se te dieran los hombres igual que los niños." Dijo Kenji Tsukino.

"Papá se supone que tu tienes que apartar a los hombres que se acercan a mi. Y no sugerir que me eche novio."

"Eso es lo normal, pero cariño ya tienes 30 años y va siendo hora que sientes la cabeza. Yo no estaré aquí por siempre y quiero llegar a conocer a mis nietos." Protesto el señor Tsukino.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con tu padre, yo quiero conocer a mis bisnietos" apoyo Hiroshi Tsukino.

"Pues será mejor que se los pidáis a Kei y Shingo, abuelo. Porque me parece que eso no está destinado para mi."

"Creo que Armando y tú haríais una buena pareja. Decís exactamente las mismas palabras" dijo el Señor Chiba.

"Olvídate de ello abuelo, no voy a cambiar de opinión. Y mucho menos con alguien como ella."dijo Armando tan pronto como entraba por la puerta.

"Yo también me alegro de verte señor egocéntrico"

"Así que ahora soy egocéntrico, yo pensaba que era ¿Cómo me llamaste la ultima vez?"

"¿Gilipollas?"

"Tengamos la fiesta en paz. Vamos a cenar, que ya está todo listo." Dijo Rose.

"Tenemos que deciros una cosa" dijo Karola, tras la cena.

"¿El que es querida?" preguntó Ikuko.

"Pues la verdad mamá es que Karola y yo vamos a ser padres" dijo Kei.

"De veras, eso es una muy buena noticia" dijo Hiroshi.

"No sé si felicitarte o darte el pésame" dijo Armando

"Armando. Deberías de seguir el ejemplo de Kei, incluso del de tú hermana. Ya no eres un niño."

"Abuelo, ya me sé el sermón, llevo ya cerca de 8 años escuchándolo¿y sabes que? Estoy cansado. Así que si me disculpáis yo me voy." Y tras decir esto Armando se marcho de la casa.

"Será prepotente" protestó Bunny.

"Te recuerdo, que tu eres igual" dijo Rai.

"¿Igual que tu hermano? Ni loca. Es verdad que rechazamos el matrimonio, pero por razones diferentes, la suya es por gusto y yo por malas experiencias. Sin embargo yo me alegro mucho por vosotros chicos. Vaya voy a ser tía. Intenta tener niña."

"No sé yo si puedo hacer algo, pero intentaré que sea niña. Jajaja" bromeo Karola

"Mi hermano mayor va ser papá, no me lo puedo creer."

"Pues ve empezando. Tienes 7 meses para hacerte a la idea"

"Creo que me la haré antes."

"¿Y vosotros para cuando?" preguntó Endimión Chiba a Rai y a James

"No tenemos prisa, aunque tampoco tomamos protecciones, cuando tenga que venir vendrá" dijo James a su abuelo político.

* * *

_Ring Ring _

"Maldito teléfono, donde demonios lo habré puesto. Aquí esta. ¿Diga?"

"Hola Bunny soy yo Karola, estas viendo la tv"

"Hola Karola, no no estaba viendo la tv, algunos trabajamos."

"Cállate y pon mi programa creo que te conviene escuchar. Y por cierto yo también estoy trabajando"

"Está bien pondré tú programa, pero más vale que sea importante" Bunny colgó el teléfono y fue al despacho de su padre.

"Hola papá ¿interrumpo?"

"Que va princesa, no tengo nada que hacer hoy, es como un milagro. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Karola me ha llamado y me ha dicho que vea su programa que me va interesar¿te importa si…?"

"Que va adelante, veamos que es lo que quiere mi nuera que veas."

_"Bueno ya estamos aquí de vuelta de la publicidad. Y antes de que hiciéramos el corte publicitario, estábamos hablando con nuestras chicas sobre los cuernos, las infidelidades. Pero no hemos acabado con el tema." Dijo Karola. "llevas razón porque ayer en un programa de corazón salió una persona hablando de una amiga nuestra y dijo cosas como estas" comento John el compañero del programa de Karola. _

_"Yo no digo nada. Solo que la relación de Armando con Bunny no me parece la misma que se da en lo periódicos" dijo Beryl _

_"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir. Que en verdad se llevan bien y solo actúan?" Pregunto el periodista. _

_"Yo solo digo que cuando los he visto juntos los he visto muy compenetrados y demasiado cómplices para ser enemigos públicos." _

_"Pero Bunny no es el prototipo de chica de Armando Chiba" dijo otro periodista _

_"El prototipo de Armando es cualquiera que le de lo que él quiere. Ni más más ni más menos" _

_"Quieres decir que Armando y Bunny se acuestan juntos" _

_"Bueno algo tiene que pasar cuando ella descubre que su novio le es infiel, y actúa como si nada¿no?" _

_"Me parece que esta mujer no tiene ni pizca de vergüenza. No porque vaya a un programa de tv a contar su vida, que eso allá cada cual con su vida. Sino porque habla de personas que son ajenas a ella." Comento una de las colaboradoras. _

_"Yo pienso que lo hace por venganza" comento otra de las tertulianas. _

_"¿Pero venganza a quien a Bunny, a Armando?" preguntó John _

_"A ambos. A Bunny porque creo que la tiene envidia y a Armando porque rompió con ella" _

_"¿Y como os parece como justifica sus comentarios, diciendo que no sufre por su ruptura con su novio?" preguntó Karola. _

_"Es que con una ruptura no necesariamente se tiene que sufrir. Porque hay relaciones que no son relaciones, sino que son ya pactos o acuerdos donde no hay emociones, y que cuando se rompen no duelen" _

_"Yo no conozco a ninguno de los tres. Pero a mi la impresión que me da es que estos comentarios, esta señora se los a sacado de la manga para que se hable de ella" _

_"¿Pero no os parece que los comentarios de Beryl o la información que se quiere transmitir en este programa, es muy contraria al resto de información que se dice deBunny.? Quiero decir hasta ayer, Bunny sufría mucho su ruptura con Alan, que incluso se dice que está sufriendo anorexia, y hoy es todo lo contrario." _

_"La rumorologia funciona así hoy digo una cosa y mañana es otra. Hoy le ha tocado a Bunny como mañana te puede tocar a ti, nunca sabes por donde van a salir." _

_"Pero todos sabemos que Bunny nunca ha hablado de su vida. Que ella a aceptado que ha nacido dentro de una familia conocida, pero su vida es su vida y no a querido hablar de ella." Dijo Karola. _

_"Quizás es lo que quieren. Que hable, porque eso da ganancias, que todos esos personajillos que salen a todas horas"> _

"Ya no puedo más. ¿No pueden dejarme en paz de una vez?. 1º pobrecita que me han puesto los cuernos, luego que si tengo anorexia, que si me refugio en el trabajo, ahora me acuesto con Armando. ¿Lo próximo que será que estoy embarazada?"

"Ve a casa, tomate el día libre y descansa, te lo mereces y lo necesitas"

"Lo voy a aceptar. Necesito despejar mi mente. Gracias papá, te veo el lunes"

"Adiós hija, tómatelo con calma. Además está claro que lo que ha dicho Beryl es totalmente mentira."

"Ojala fuera así de simple. Adiós papá. Me voy a casa."

* * *

"Hogar dulce hogar. Necesito un baño urgentemente." Bunny fue al baño y abrió el armario y busco entre las sales y burbujas de baño "Vainilla, lavanda, jazmín, fresas, rosas. Rosas, me siento o necesito sentirme oler a rosas." Bunny preparo el baño caliente con las burbujas y las sales. Disperso velas por el cuarto de baño y llevo la radio con un cd con las obras más conocidas de Tchaikovsky (La bella durmiente, el lago de los cisnes y el cascanueces). Desconecto el teléfono y apago el móvil. Toda para que no le molestaran durante su baño, porque lo que necesitaba era descansar y relajarse.

* * *

"¿Abuela que es lo que querías?" 

"Hola abuela. Hola nieto¿Qué tal estás?. Muy bien ¿y tu?. He estado mejor"

"Venga abuela, corta el rollo. Tenía trabajo que hacer y he venido porque me has dicho que era importante."

"Creo que tienes que ver esto." Dijo Rose Chiba mientras le daba al play del video y se reproducía la misma escena que Bunny vio con su padre.

"¿Quién se cree esa bruja que es?"

"Armando cálmate"

"¿Qué me calme? Va hablando sobre mi en programas de tv y encima lo que dice es mentira y pretendes que me calme."

"Creo que Bunny sale más perjudicada que tú"

"Vaya menudo consuela abuela"

"Ya te advertí que te alejaras de ella, pero no me hiciste caso"

"No pensé que fuera capaz de caer tan bajo"

"Pues ahora me temo que vas a tener que arreglar esto. No creo que este tipo de propaganda venga bien para el negocio."

"Tengo trabajo que hacer. Ya lo solucionare, lo prometo."

"Eso espero. E hijo no trabajes tanto, que no es sano."

"No te preocupes abuela"

* * *

Artemis, soy Bunny, me preguntaba si la oferta que me hiciste sigue en pie" 

"Claro que está en pie"

"Está bien, voy hacerlo"

"¿De veras?" Pregunto Artemis a su sobrina

"Sí lo he estado pensando y es lo mejor."

"La semana que viene volvemos, yo preparare todo"

"De acuerdo. Dale besos a tia Luna y a Diana"

"Yo se los doy de tu parte. Ya hablaremos"

* * *

"Señor Fujimori, escúcheme tiene que haber un error" pidió Armando a su interlocutor telefónico. 

"Mire no…. Está bien lo entiendo. Sí lo entiendo disculpe las molestias." Armando colgó el teléfono muy irritado. Y puso la tv de su despacho.

* * *

"Hoy tenemos una invitada muy especial a nuestra mesa de mujeres. Se trata de una mujer muy bella" dijo John 

"Y muy buena amiga, Rai Hino" anunció Karola. Y tras la presentación Rai apareció en el plato, y se sentó en la mesa con los presentadores y las otras tres mujeres.

"Muy buenas tardes Rai, estas esplendida" dijo el varón.

"Muchas gracias" contesto la pelinegra.

"La vida de casada te sienta muy bien. Voy a tener que probar yo también."

"La verdad es que estoy super feliz, y contenta, nunca me he sentido mejor."

"Rai, sabes que últimamente corren muchos rumores sobre tu familia. Y tu no te escapas de ellos. Uno de ellos es que estás embarazada. ¿Es eso verdad?"

"Pues sí, es verdad. Pero tengo que decir que me entere antes de ayer, y el rumor lleva ya ni se sabe, así que algún día tenían que acertar."

"Muchas felicidades y bienvenida al club" dijo Karola mientras abrazaba a su amiga. Rai también recibió, las felicitaciones del resto de la mesa. "Rai, como John muy bien ha dicho, tu familia más concretamente tu hermano esta sufriendo el acoso de los medios, que desatan una serie de rumores, al igual que personajillos circundantes. Tu que opinas de ello"

"La verdad es que no lo entiendo, porque mi hermano no es un personaje de la prensa rosa. No ha vendido su vida nunca, tampoco ha hablado. No sé porque esa intención de hacerle daño. Pero también opino lo mismo de Bunny con la cual también hay una campaña."

"Como tú muy bien has dicho también hay una campaña contra Bunny Tsukino. Y por esa misma campaña ella ha decidido hablar y posar para una revista. Y tengo que decir que esta esplendida y si fuera hetero intentaría salir con ella." Explico el varón.

"La verdad que la chica tiene tipazo" dijo una de las que estaban sentadas en la mesa

"Dice que hace tiempo que le ofrecieron posar y hacer una entrevista, pero que no pensó que fuera ni oportuno, ni prudente. Pero que dado a los continuos rumores de que si tenia anorexia y demás a decidido hacerlo."

"La verdad que en las fotos se ve que esta sana como una lechuga" dijo otra de las colaboradoras.

"Dice cosas como que los comentarios que hizo Beryl son porque no sabe darse por vencida, y está resentida de que Armando la rechazo. Que nunca se ha acostado o mantenido una relación con Armando Chiba y que si hubiera sido así no lo hubiera escondido porque no tiene porque esconder si está enamorada….."

* * *

Armando apago la tv. "Susan puedes conseguirme la revista Interviu por favor" 

"Sí señor Chiba"

Un cuarto de hora más tarde Armando tenía entre sus manos la revista en la cual Bunny era la portada. Y se dispuso a leer la entrevista, y ya de paso ver las fotografías.

· _No es que ya no crea en el amor, porque me basta con ver a mis padres, a mi hermano y mi cuñada, a mis amigos, para saber que él amor está ahí y que existe, solo que no es para mi. _

**_·_**_Estoy cansada de que piensen que no hago bien mi trabajo. Es verdad que Selene pertenece a mi familia, pero sino estuviera cualificada para hacer mi trabajo, mi padre ya me habría mandado a hacer otro más fácil. _

**_·_**_No soy tonta y ya sabia que Alan estaba con otra, y es lógico teniendo en cuenta que no nos veíamos nada. No sufrí porque le pusiera los cuernos, sino porque ya no sentía nada, la relación se enfrió por ambos lados. _

**_·_**_No odio a Armando, de hecho mi trato hacia el fue un mecanismo de defensa. Cuando empezamos a llevarnos mal yo tenía unos 13 años y me gustaba Armando y los insultos fue el método para evitar que se dieran cuenta. Ahora es simple rutina. _

**_·_**_Ser madre ha sido mi sueño desde pequeña, el tener mi propia familia. Pero con los años me he dado cuenta que no es tan fácil. Pero siempre tengo la opción de adoptar o de la fecundación in Vitro, no hace falta estar casada para ser madre. > _

Armando termino de leer la entrevista y ver las fotografías y una idea se le cruzó por la mente. Recogió sus cosas, le dijo a su secretaria que se iría a casa, se monto en su coche y tomo rumbo a Selene inc.

* * *

_Down with love the flowers and rice and shoes  
Down with love the root of all midnight blues  
Down with things that give you that well-known ping  
Take that moon wrap it in cellophane _

Down with love let's liquidate all its friends  
Moon and June and roses and rainbow's ends  
Down with songs that moan about night and day  
Down with love yes take it away, away

Away  
Far away  
Give it back to the birds and bees and the Viennese

Bunny fue a abrir la puerta, preocupada de quien podría ser a esas horas. No es que fuese tarde sino que a esas horas solía estar en la oficina. Cuando abrió la puerta la sorpresa fue bastante considerable.

_Down with eyes romantic and stupid  
Down with sighs and down with cupid  
Brother let's stuff that dove  
Down with love _

Down with love let's liquidate all its friends  
The moons the Junes the roses and rainbow's ends  
Down with songs that moan about night and day  
Down with love yes take it away, away

Far away  
So very, very far away  
Give it back to the birds and the bees and especially the Viennese

Down with eyes romantic and stupid  
Down with sighs and down with cupid  
Brother let's stuff that dove  
Down with love

* * *

**_¿Que opinais?Es un Fic sobre Serena-Darien/Bunny-Armando, ya he tengo bastantes personajes en mi otro fic, ya he aprendido la lección. Prometo quehabrá lemon, pero habrá que esperar un poco.Espero vuestras opiniones. Y por cierto la canción es la BSO de abajo el amor, y esta cantada por Michael Buble y Holly Palmer. Hasta el próximo Capitulo._**


	3. Hablamos

Primero de todo quiero agradecer vuestros comentarios por mi nuevo fic, ya que ayuda mucho saber que hay gente a que le gusta lo que escribes, sobre todo si eres de las que nunca esta satisfecha con lo que hace, jijiji. Así que muchas gracias a Marilucero Chiba y a Ginny Potter W, que me parece que son asiduas a mis fics. Y a dos nuevas amigas Sailor Angel7 y a Dianapotter. Lo dicho muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo y espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de vuestro agrado. Y si queréis contarme algo, hacer una sugerencia, o cualquier cosa, ya sabéis donde estoy, Review. 

* * *

"¿Qué haces tu aquí?" pregunto Bunny a su inesperado visitante. 

"¿Así es como recibes a tus visitas¿Puedo pasar?"

"Claro, no quiero que luego vayas diciendo que no se recibir a las visitas" Bunny lo dejo entrar.

"Vaya, bonito apartamento"

"Gracias, me iba hacer un café¿quieres algo?"

"Un café no estaría mal."

"Ahora vuelvo"

"Solo, sin leche y sin azúcar"

"Enseguida vuelvo. Tu puedes sentarte si quieres"

El hombre se sentó en el sofá y observo detenidamente el apartamento. Siempre había imaginado que Bunny seria de las que pintaba de colores las paredes, dependiendo de la habitación. Pero por lo visto se equivocaba, las paredes eran blancas. El esperaba un apartamento calido pero encontró un apartamento frió, que no tenía mucho que envidiar al suyo. ¿Donde estaba la Bunny que el conocía desde siempre¿Tanto había sufrido que ha desaparecido sin darse cuenta?.

"Aquí tienes, café solo y sin azúcar" dijo la muchacha tan pronto acabara de preparar las bebidas y llevarlas al salón.

"Muchas gracias" contesto el varón.

"¿Vas a decirme el motivo de tu visita? Debe de ser importante si el Señor Armando Darien Chiba se digna a visitar a la cabeza de chorlito."

Armando sonrió por el comentario de la rubia, y le mostró la revista.

"¿Vienes a decirme que tengo celulitis, que no puedo ser yo, o que me faltan tetas…?"

"He leído la entrevista. Ha cosas muy interesantes" Bunny no sabía que decir estaba preparada para que se metiera con su físico, o con sus respuestas. "De hecho me ha sorprendido."

"¿Y has venido para decirme eso?" Preguntó algo dudosa la chica.

"En verdad vengo a proponerte un trato." Dijo el pelinegro.

"¿Y eso sería….?"

"Qué finjas salir conmigo"

"¿Queeeeeee, te has vuelto loco?"

"Puede, pero sería algo provechoso para ambos" comentó Armando

"No sé como puede ser provechoso para mi"

"Tanto a ti como a mi, nuestra familia nos da la monserga con aquello de sentar la cabeza, aunque ninguno de los dos planeamos hacerlo pronto. Mi fama de mujeriego se a sobre explotado demasiado y sí además le juntamos esos fabulosos comentarios de Beryl, han provocado que muchos clientes se replanteen seguir con nuestra compañía" Explicó Armando

"Sigo sin ver en que me beneficia"

"Pero si ven que he sentado la cabeza con una chica 'como tú' su confianza volverá"

"¿Que insinúas diciendo 'una chica como tu'?"

"Venga Bunny, tu eres la princesita, la niña buena. No eres para nada como las chicas con las que yo suelo salir. Por mucho que poses en una revista de manera erótica. Aunque por eso te tengo que felicitar, estas bastante buena"

"Sigue hablando" pidió la rubia desconcertada por el ultimo comentario de Armando.

"Bueno como iba diciendo, recuperarían la confianza en mi, y eso es bueno, porque Selen inc. tiene acciones en Eleuton. Aparte de que yo te ayudaría también a lograr esa confianza que te mereces y que según tu, te niegan. Y dejarías de ser la pobrecita cornuda e infeliz."

" Sí aceptara, solo en el hipotético caso de que lo hiciera, que es lo que tendría que hacer exactamente" preguntó Bunny.

"Solo tendríamos que hacernos ver juntos, acudir a fiestas como la de esta noche, cenas, alguna que otra comida y salidas al cine para hacerlo parecer más real."

"Nada de compromisos, de sexo y ni besos"

"Los besos querida son parte del trato, que pareja de novios no se besa. Aunque solo hay que hacerlo cuando sea necesario y en publico. En cuanto lo del sexo, si así es como tú lo quieres vale, después de todo ya había decidido alejarme de el una temporada para limpiar mi imagen, aunque personalmente pienso que podríamos beneficiarnos los dos"

"Ja ja gran chiste, acostarme contigo es la ultima cosa que yo quiero. Soy inmune a tus encantos"

"Vaya eso no es lo que dices en la entrevista, de hecho decías que te gustaba" dijo arrogantemente Armando.

"Eso era cuando tenia 13 años, te recuerdo que tengo 30"

"Lo sé, pero eso quiere decir que no eres completamente inmune, cabeza de chorlito"

"Sí quieres que acepte tendrás que dejar de llamarme eso"

"Pero es costumbre, tu misma lo dices"

"Debo de estar tan loca como tú sino más. Pero está bien acepto"

"El espectáculo comienza está noche, te recojo a las 8 estate preparada" dijo Armando el cual se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la puerta.

"Hasta las 8"

"Adiós cabeza de chorlito" y con eso Armando se marcho.

"En que demonios me he metido"

* * *

Durante todo el día Bunny no había parado de recibir llamadas tanto de su familia como amigos. Ninguno de ellos hubiera imaginado que ella pudiera posar para una revista dirigida principalmente al público masculino. Aunque como Bunny siempre había sido como el Huevo Kinder, muy dulce y tierna por fuera, pero con sorpresa dentro. Tantas llamadas recibió que llegó un momento que tuvo que descolgar el teléfono y desconectar el móvil, para poderse arreglar para la fiesta de la noche, en la cual acudiría mi más ni menos con Armando Chiba, el hombre que había hecho de su adolescencia casi un infierno. Había hecho un pacto con el diablo y ya no había marcha atrás. 

Tras darse un baño de burbujas y sales (Me encanta este tipo de baños, son tan relajantes. Te quedas como nueva). Bunny se prepara para la noche. Se hizo un semi-recogido, dejando libres algunos mechones rizados de su pelo. Posteriormente procedió a maquillarse. No era muy partidaria de usar este tipo de productos, pero las fiestas como estas requerían estar perfecta. Aplicó una fina capa de base, colorete color melocotón, debido a la palidez de su piel. Para sus ojos opto por rimel transparente, y un lápiz de ojos azul, sobre el interior del ojo, para darle más fuerza a su mirada. Y para la sombra de ojos opto por el blanco. Y para rematar brillo de labios. Una vez que acabo de maquillarse o alicatarse como ella solía decir, procedió a vestirse. Camino a su armario para seleccionar el vestido adecuado y así poder elegir la ropa interior adecuada, al igual que el resto de complementos.

Tratándose de un día en el que ella sorprendía a la gente, primero con su entrevista y segundo porque iba a acudir con su archienemigo, se podía permitir el lujo de sorprender también por su vestido. Extrajo un vestido, el cual estaba envuelto en un plástico, ya que no lo había usado nunca. Se trataba de un regalo de las chicas, pero nunca se había atrevido a ponérselo por ser demasiado atrevido. Pero hoy aparecía el día adecuado para utilizarlo. Se trataba de un vestido de seda rosa, con un gran escote, que llegaba hasta donde la espalda deja de llamarse espalda (Como el vestido que lleva Kate Hudson en Como perder a un chico en 10 días, solo que en rosa). Lo saco del plástico, y lo dejo encima de la cama. Y seleccionó la ropa interior, Bunny estaba casi segura que ese vestido era para no llevar nada debajo, pero podía sentirse atrevida pero no tanto. Así que selecciono un finísimo tanga, también de color rosa, que no es que hiciera mucho, pero algo es algo. Se vistió y se calzó las sandalias que las chicas le regalaron a juego con el vestido. Cuando se miro en el espejo apenas se reconocía, cierto es que el rosa era su color favorito, pero generalmente en actos como estos optaba por el negro y modelos super discretos. Y aquí estaba ella, con un vestido muy sugerente, de color vivo y con unos tacones que ella siempre había pensado que eran imposibles. Pero lejos de encontrarse incomoda, estaba satisfecha con el resultado, aunque eso sí un poco rara.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de arreglarse llamaron al telefonillo, tras mirar el despertador digital de su mesilla, Bunny llegó a la conclusión de que debía de tratarse de Armando. Fue hasta la puerta y contesto.

"¿Quién?"

"Soy Armando"

"Sube, tengo que terminar de arreglarme"

"Puedo esperar aquí no importa"

"Prefiero que subas, te dejo la puerta abierta"

Bunny le abrió la puerta exterior para que Armando entrara al edificio, y abrió la puerta delantera, para que pudiera entrar. No quería que la viera sin terminar de arreglar, quería darle una sorpresa, una pequeña lección por todos esos años que la llamó fea, tabla de planchar, y cosas por el estilo. Se dirigió a su dormitorio, y abrió su joyero. Opto por unos pendientes largos de oro blanco y un colgante que le regalo su hermano Kai, similar al de Arwen del señor de los anillos. Nada de anillos, ni de pulseras, en la discreción siempre está el gusto.

* * *

Armando llegó al apartamento de Bunny y encontró la puerta abierta como ella le había dicho. Entro dentro y cerró la puerta. No sabia muy bien que hacer, no todos los días tienes una 'cita' con tu enemiga de la niñez. Estaba nervioso, por primera vez estaba nervioso. Aunque esos nervios estaban justificados¿como dos personas que no paran de discutir e insultarse iban hacer creíble que estaban juntos?. Armando estaba perdido en estos pensamientos cuando un carraspeo le saco del trance en que estaba sumido. 

Cuando levanto la mirada y la vio. No podía ser la cabeza de chorlito, la mujer delante de el tenía curvas, sensualidad a la par que inocencia. No podía ser ella la princesa de los Tsukino, y mucho menos podía sentirse atraído por ella.

"Ya estoy lista" dijo la fémina, estudiando la reacción del hombre. Con la cual estuvo satisfecha, aunque ahora no había muestra de emociones en su cara, durante un breve instante, el rostro de muchacho mostró sorpresa y lujuria.

"¿Rosa?"

"Sí, hoy es el día de sorprender a la gente, y decidí estrenar el regalo de las chicas"

"Buena opción. Me gusta el vestido" confeso el pelinegro.

"Gracias. Umm ¿nos vamos?" Preguntó la rubia viendo que él no se movía y no paraba de estudiarla.

"Claro no queremos llegar tarde." Abrió la puerta "Las señoras primero"

"Vaya, si va a resultar que eres un caballero"

"Te sorprenderías de todo lo que puedo ser"

"Prefiero no saberlo." Dijo Bunny mientras caminaba hacía el ascensor.

"¿No cierras la puerta?" preguntó el hombre que todavía estaba al lado de la entrada.

"Mierda es verdad" Bunny saco sus llaves y cerro.

"Una cabeza de chorlito, siempre será una cabeza de chorlito"

"Y un idiota, siempre será un idiota" contexto la chica.

"Eso duele" fingió Armado mientras ponía su mano sobre su pecho "No es una forma muy bonita de tratar a tu novio."

"Lo sé, pero no tengo novio"

"Eso no es lo que va a pensar la gente"

"Serás mi novio cuando haya gente, mientras no. Así que no tengo que ser agradable mientras no haya nadie."

"Pero cuando la haya tendrás que ser una novia dulce y enamorada"

"Lo mismo digo. Esto va a ser dificilísimo¿como vamos hacer creíble esto?. Nadie se lo va a tragar. Y si lo hacen van a creer que lo que dijo Beryl era cierto."

"No sí han leído tu entrevista. Y ahora relájate y no pienses, solo actúa."

"Como si fuera tan fácil".

Ambos se montaron el audi de Armando, y se dirigieron al hotel Hilton (es el primero que se me ha pasado por la cabeza¿será quizás porque la hijisima del dueño no para de salir por la tv?) donde se celebraba la fiesta benéfica. Durante todo el trayecto ambos permanecieron en silencio, ni siquiera la radio del coche estaba encendida. Una vez que llegaron, salieron del coche, Armando dio las llaves al aparcacoches y se dirigieron a la entrada. Una vez que entraron dentro del hotel, se dirigieron al salón. Antes de entrar Bunny tomo aire y Armando la cogió de la cintura.

"¿Preparada?" Preguntó él

"Supongo. Además cuanto antes entremos antes pasara el dolor"

"Cierto, allá vamos"

Ambos entraron, y muchas miradas se dirigieron hacía ellos. Muchas de ellas eran de sorpresa, uno por verlos juntos y dos por el aspecto de Bunny. Otras eran de celos mientras que otras eran de admiración.

"Armando Darien Chiba y Bunny Serena Tsukino, no me puedo creer que hayan venido juntos" dijo Rai.

"Bunny has estrenado el vestido que te regalamos" dijo Patricia que tomaba nota del aspecto de su amiga. "Estás genial"

"Es verdad Buns estás guapísima. Este tipo de vestido te queda mejor que los que tu sueles llevar" dijo Karola "¿Qué opinas Kei?"

"Es mi hermana" protesto Kei.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con las chicas. Sino estuviera casado y enamorado de Rai, te pediría salir" dijo James

"Pero tú estás con mi hermana, así que olvídate." Dijo Armando fingiendo celos.

"Cuidado que muerde," bromeó Zoi el primo de Bunny. "Cualquiera diría que estás celoso"

"Sí, eso Armando cualquiera diría que estás celoso."Bromeó Bunny.

"No me gustaría que en nuestra primera cita, ya intentaran apartarte de mi lado querida" dijo Armando. Y todos sus amigos se quedaron anonadados.

"Un momento, tiempo, tiempo. ¿Tu y ella…….. quiero decir vosotros….. estáis en una cita?" preguntó Nathan.

"Estás de broma" dijo Kei. Ya que conocía la relación de su hermana y su mejor amigo.

"Me temo que es cierto" contesto Armando simplemente.

"Pero ¿Cómo si os odiáis?" preguntó Rai.

"Hemos llegado a un entendimiento" contesto Bunny "Y además no nos odiamos"

"Cualquiera lo diría" murmuro James.

"Bueno si nos disculpáis vamos a saludar a Mauricio" dijo Armando, intentando evitar más preguntas de sus amigos. Aunque sabía que iba ser imposible y que toda la noche les iban hacer preguntas similares.

"Guauuuuuu, no puedo creérmelo. ¿Bunny eres tú?"

"Eso creo" bromeo Bunny

"Primero las fotos y ahora esto."dijo Mauricio, mientras abrazaba a su prima.

"Un cambio bastante bueno ¿eh?" bromeo Armando.

"¿Sabéis algo gracioso? Por un momento me ha parecido que vosotros dos habéis venido juntos"

"Y lo hemos hecho" dijo Bunny

"….." Mauricio no dijo nada simplemente los miro con dudas.

"Me disculpáis voy a saludar a mis padres antes de que me maten" dijo Bunny la cual se fue donde se encontraban sus padres con sus abuelos y los señores Chiba.

"Armando más vale que no sea un juego" pidió el primo de la muchacha.

"No lo es, es una cita" dijo Armando.

"Como le hagas daño, te juro que me olvido que eres mi mejor amigo ¿me oyes?"

"No tengo intención de hacerla daño" se defendió el pelinegro.

"Más vale que así sea, porque sino me temo que te vas a quedar sin amigos" refiriéndose a que tanto el hermano mayor de Bunny como sus dos primos mayores eran amigos de Armando.

"Lo sé, y sino fuera enserio ni se me ocurriría acercarme a ella. Y si me disculpas voy a saludar a mis abuelos y a tus tíos. Espero que tú fiesta sea un éxito"

"Bunny querida estás esplendida. Menudo cambio" dijo Rose Chiba

"Muchas gracias Rose, tú también estás maravillosa"

"Déjate de halagos, maravillosa estas tú, no una vieja chocha" contesto la mujer.

"Jajaja, no digas eso no eres una vieja chocha abuela." Dijo Armando que se sumaba al grupo.

"Armando y Bunny juntos, el final del mundo se acerca" dijo Hiroshi Tsukino.

"Hiro, eso no es nada agradable, querido" le recrimino Aiko Tsukino.

"¿Cómo es que habéis venido juntos?" preguntó Ikuko.

"Es que al final se han dado cuenta de que harían una pareja perfecta y han decidido intentarlo" bromeo Endimión.

"Algo así" dijo Armando

"¿Estás de broma?" pidió Kenji. Y esto intimido a Armando, la familia Tsukino era como una segunda familia para él, y en estos momento se sentía que traicionaba a su familia.

"No papá, es en serio. Y prefería que lo aceptaras" Bunny también se sentía un poco mal por engañar a su familia.

"¿Que acepte el que¿Qué mi única hija va a acostarse durante una semana con un chico al que odia. Y si luego te he visto no me acuerdo? Pues lo siento mucho pero no."

"Kenji, se que mi comportamiento en los últimos años no ha sido el más ejemplar"

"¿Solo en los últimos años?" preguntó su abuelo.

"Está bien, siempre. Pero esto es en serio, no se trata de sexo"

"Y no tiene nada que ver con el reportaje que ha salido en la revista" preguntó Ikuko

"No, ya habíamos decidido venir juntos antes" mintió Armando (Total un poco más)

"Sí" contexto insegura Bunny, los presente pesaron que era por vergüenza de hablar del tema, más que sospechar que era todo una mentira.

* * *

Mientras tanto entre los invitados había dos especialmente celosos. Uno de ellos era Beryl, ella no podía creer que Armando se atreviera a venir con la mosquita muerta. Y el otro era Diamante Black, Diamante había estado detrás de Bunny desde que esta tenia 17 años, no es que se sintiera atraído por ella, sino por su dinero. Pero tras verla posar en las fotos de una revista esto había cambiado, y ahora la quería para el. Pero aquí estaba con su rival en los negocios y ahora también en las mujeres. 

"Bunny será mía y tu Armando vas a caer"

* * *

"Andrea, me ha pedido que te pregunte cuando van a ir al parque de atracciones" dijo Raquel. 

"Había pensado que la semana que viene, si os viene bien a vosotras" Contesto Bunny.

"Claro, llévate a Diana, está deseando pasar el día contigo. Hay veces que pienso que te quiere más a ti a que a mi que soy su propia madre" dijo Luna.

"JaJaJa, precisamente porque no soy su madre. Si lo fuera seguro que no me querría tanto"

"No digas eso, mi hija me va a querer, por mucho que seas una tía super simpática" Dijo Karola.

"¿Así que es niña?" pidió excitada Bunny a su cuñada.

"Bueno todavía es pronto, pero me da en la nariz que va a ser niña. Aunque Kei quiere niño"

"Nooooooo, si es niño no le puedo comprar vestiditos. Y los niños son muy sosos"

"Cierto. Pero son necesarios, ya sabes; Hombres no podemos vivir con ellos pero sin ellos tampoco." Dijo Rai.

"Los niños también tienen su encanto" dijo Patricia

"Venga Patri reconoce que lo próximo que tuvieras fuera una niña" Pidió Bunny.

"Llevas razón, pero ahora tengo bastante con uno"

"jajaja"

"Disculpen señoras¿les importa si les robo a mi preciosa acompañante?"

"Vale ahora sí que sí. ¿Quien eres y que has hecho con mi hermano?" preguntó Rai.

"Muy graciosa hermanita. ¿Bunny quieres bailar?"

"Claro. Ahora vuelvo chicas"

Ambos se alejaron del grupo de muchachas y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

"Hacen una buena pareja" murmuro Raquel "Estoy segura que a mi hija le encantaría que Bunny acabara siendo su tía de verdad"

"Seguro. A mí también me gustaría que Bunny acabara siendo parte de nuestra familia" dijo Rai.

"Al final vamos a acabar siendo todas familia de Bunny" dijo Karola.

"Sii" dijeron el resto de chicas.

* * *

_You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye,let him hold you tight  
You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand neath the candle light  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_

"Parece que os lo estabais pasando muy bien" dijo el chico.

"Bueno es la verdad"

"Me alegro que uno de nosotros lo este pasando bien"

"Oh, tu no lo estás pasando bien?" preguntó la rubia curiosa.

"Dejémoslo que cuando la mayoría de tus amigos te dicen que tengas cuidado con la chica con la que estás saliendo, o sino te castran, no es algo muy entretenido la verdad"

"Jajajaja"

Oh I know that the musics fine  
Like sparklin' wine,go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing,but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me

Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never never let you go  
I love you oh so much

"No baila nada mal señor Chiba" dijo Bunny

"Ya te dije que tenias muchas cosas que descubrir de mí." Contesto él.

"Eso ya lo veremos"

"Eso, ya veremos"

_You can dance,go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he take you home,you must tell him no  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling,save the last dance for me_

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling,save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me._

Durante toda la noche, bailaron y fingieron ser una pareja normal y corriente que tenía su primera cita. Y sorprendentemente para ellos, se lo pasaron bien. Bueno si exceptuamos las amenazas, las interminables preguntas. Y la misión de hacer que todos creyeran que ambos estaban juntos, fue un completo exito.

* * *

_La canción que baila la parejita se llama Save the Last Dance for Me de Michael Bube._


	4. Falsas apariencias

_Lo primero que voy a hacer es disculpadme con Daianapotter, siento haberte llamado diana, prometo que no pasara otra vez. Y ya que estamos te agradezco tu comentario y tendré tu idea en cuenta. La siguiente a la que voy a agradecer su comentario es a Natalia Kido, muchas gracias y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Y también agradezco a Seren TC y si soy sincera iba a utilizar los nombres de Serena y Darien, pero acabe llamándolos como la versión española, así que lo puse todo igual, haber si en el próximo lo consigo. Y tienes toda la razón en lo que dijiste, jajaja, y esa es la idea. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, sino por el orden que me aparece en Hotmail, quiero agradecer a lluxart, estoy encantada de que te gusten mis dos historias. y me hizo mucha gracia lo del diamante en bruto. Bueno y ya puestos también a esa alcalaina bastante curiosa que es Sere Chiba, porque medio en broma medio enserio me da ideas para mis historias, así que gracias. Y para terminar agradezco a todos aquellos que habéis dejado vuestros comentarios, tanto en este fic, como en El Camino a Cristal Tokio, porque anima mucho sabes que hay a gente que le gusta lo que haces, y más si cuando se trata de tu trabajo eres super-insegura. Muchas gracias a todos de corazón. __Y ahora será mejor que continué con la historia._

Una mes después de 'La primera cita' todo iba viento en popa (a toda vela, no corta el mar sino vuela, un velero bergantín…Perdón me salio el lado poético, jajaja). Tras el recelo del principio, paulatinamente la gente fue creyendo que la relación de 'La princesa' de los Tsukino con 'El príncipe' de los Chiba. Y es que desde ese día Bunny y Armando no perdían el tiempo en aparecer juntos. Y aunque era algo acordado por ambos, Bunny no podía parar de sentirse mal. Porque una cosa es engañar a unos desconocidos y otra muy distinta el mentir a tu familia y ser consciente de ello. Bueno está bien algunas mentirijillas pueden ser pasables, como por ejemplo decir que vas a pasar la noche en casa de una amiga, pero que luego esa amiga resulta ser varón y ser tu novio. Pero no decir que sales con uno de los grandes magnates de los negocios, estar super enamorada, cuando lo que en realidad quieres es: castrarlo, matarlo y tirarlo por un precipicio. Pero un trato es un trato.

En cuanto Armando cuando planteo el fingir salir juntos, no pensó que seria tan complicado. ¿Como hacer que estás en una relación seria y con futuro, si nunca has tenido una?. La relación más larga que Armando había tenido duro 3 meses y fue porque ella se fue a vivir otra ciudad. Y sí ya era difícil fingir estar enamorado cuando nunca lo has estado, imaginar lo que sería si además con la chica que finges estar enamorado, te llevas como el perro y el gato o el gato y el ratón, (según que metáfora os guste más).

Pero aun así Armando había ido todos los días a la oficina de la chica para ir a comer. Incluso invito a la muchacha a algunas cenas de negocios, las cuales por cierto acabaron a favor de Armando. Acudían a fiesta y a compromiso juntos, incluso a las reuniones con sus amigos iban juntos. Para todo el mundo Bunny y Armando eran una pareja de tortolitos. Veían su historia como un cuento de hadas, dos personas que se odian y fracasadas en el amor que descubren que en verdad sienten algo el uno por el otro, y triunfa el amor. Algo que tristemente estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

"Ni loca, no pienso ir"

"Bunny tenemos que ir" dijo Armando exasperado, él y Bunny llevaban media hora discutiendo.

"Error, tú tienes que ir no yo" corrigió la chica.

"Ya pero eres mi novia"

"Error otra vez, como sigas así vas acabar ahorcado. No soy tu novia, solo finjo serlo."Bunny bajo el tono de voz para que nadie la escuchara.

"Lo mismo es. La gente piensa que eres mi novia, y van a esperar que me acompañes. ¿Que mujer dejaría a su pareja ir a casa de su ex?"

"Me da igual lo que piensen, yo no voy a ir"

"Sí vas a ir, y no pienso discutirlo más¿Me oyes? No pienso ir solo a casa de Beryl" dijo Armando que se acerco a ella y con un tono de voz contenido de rabia.

"Pues no vayas. Yo no quiero contagiarme con su maldad"

"No te preocupes princesa tu caballero de reluciente armadura está aquí para protegerte" en este punto Armando se atrevió a hacer una reverencia.

"Menuda protección. Y yo diría que eres más un sapo" masculló la rubia, pero Armando lo escucho.

"Y tu una bruja"

"Nos vemos a las 7 ahora fuera de mi oficina" ordeno la mujer

"Lo que tu digas querida" Armando se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina, la abrió y antes de salir dijo "Voy a echarte de menos" y se fue dejando a una secretaria sumida en un mundo ideal (y no el de la canción de aladdin) y a una directiva (que es Bunny) muy frustrada y cabreada.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda…." Grito la chica mientras tiraba el tarro de los bolígrafos hacía la puerta.

"Ehhhhhhh" dijo Kei que entraba justo cuando Bunny tiro bote. "¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa?"

"Armando es lo que me pasa" dijo enfadada la chica sin darse cuenta que estaba hablando con su hermano.

"¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?" pregunto ya irritado el hermano.

"Me obliga a ir a la fiesta de esa entupida de Beryl"

"Menos mal, solo es eso" dijo aliviado el varón.

"¿Solo es eso? Es Beryl de la que estamos hablando, ella me odia y yo a ella, incluso Armando la odia. ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a esa maldita fiesta?" preguntó exasperada la chica.

"Trabajo. En esa fiesta va asistir el señor Fujimori. Armando lleva mucho tiempo detrás de él, pero con el numerito de Beryl el señor Fujimori no quería saber nada de él"

"Ósea que quiere que vaya de mujer florero, para volver a recuperar su favor. Genial" dijo indignada Bunny, aunque la indignación era fingida claro está.

"No me interpretes mal, yo te he contado el motivo por el que vais, no por el que el quiere que vayas. "

"Pero que es uno de los motivos"

"Puede ser, pero también querrá que vayas porque quiere pasar tiempo contigo y que le apartes a Beryl"

"Si lo que estás intentado hacer es que me sienta mejor Kei, no lo estás logrando"

"Era broma Buns. Armando va a la fiesta de Beryl por negocios, y quiere que le acompañes porque eres su novia y quiere estar contigo y no con el señor Fujimori, pero el trabajo es el trabajo."

"Gracias Kei. ¿Por cierto por que estás aquí?"

"¿No puedo venir a ver a mi hermanita?"

"Sí claro que puedes, pero me ves todos los días. Así que desembucha."

"Está bien. Hoy hemos ido al médico para que le hicieran una ecografía a Karola y ver como estaba el bebe"

"¿Y que pasa, el niño esta bien. Hay algo raro?"

" No, que va, todo va fenomenal, solo quería decirte que te vas a salir con la tuya y vas a tener una sobrina."

"¿Es niña?" preguntó Bunny tan emocionada como un niño pequeño en la mañana de los reyes magos.

"Sí, o por lo menos eso dice Amy"

"Entonces seguro que es niña. Amy es la mejor doctora de todas"

"Lo dices porque es tu amiga. Si fuera otra no dirías eso"

"Bueno, porque ya no seria la mejor de todas."

"Ya lo que tu digas. Sabes algunas veces me parece mentira que tengas 30 años."

"Pues siento decirte hermanito que es así y tu tienes 34" bromeo Bunny.

"No me lo recuerdes"

"Ay abuelote"

"Mejor me voy. Y tu recoge esto, no quieres que entre alguien y se rompa la crisma"

"Sí abuelo"

* * *

Bunny esta vez había optado por un vestido negro de los que tenía en su armario. Hoy no estaba dispuesta a impresionar a nadie. Armando quería que hiciera de mujer florero, pues muy bien. Pero no pensaba ir como una Barbie. Aunque era un poco difícil no parecer una Barbie, cuando eres rubia con ojos azules. Y tu cuñada y tu mejor amiga (Rai) atacan tu armario, desprendiéndose de los vestidos que según ellas no le pegaban. (Que eran la mayoría). Verdad es que desde que Bunny y Armando empezaron su 'relación' Bunny empezó a cuidarse un poco más y pensar un poco más en ella. Dejo los tonos sobrios y reintrodujo color. Y se volvió un poco más atrevida, algo que con su cuerpo se podía permitir (Algunas tienen suerte y son milagros de la genética). 

Todas las otras veces que Armando y ella acudieron a algún sitio, ella se había esforzado tan solo por ver la cara que Armando ponía al verla. Pero esta vez no tenía ganas, odiaba la idea de tener que ver a Beryl y tener que enfrentarse a Diamante. Ese hombre la había estado acechando desde que tenía 17 años y era un verdadero suplico. ¿Es que ese hombre no sabía lo que significaba la palabra no?

Después de darse una ducha, Bunny se seco el pelo, dejando al descubierto su melena ondulada, y se lo recogió en una simple coleta. Tras ponerse un conjunto negro de encaje como ropa interior, se planto el vestido que había seleccionado para la ocasión. No había terminado de arreglarse cuando Armando llamó a la puerta. Normalmente el llamaba al telefonillo para que ella bajara, aunque como nunca estaba arreglada, debido a que el llegaba antes de la cuenta, acababa subiendo y entraba porque ella le dejaba la puerta abierta. Pero esta vez debido a la discusión en su despacho, quiso asegurarse que estaba lista y llamo directamente a la puerta.

Bunny abrió la puerta medio arreglar. "No estoy lista, puedes entrar"

"¿Vas a ir así?" pregunto el chico al ver su vestido.

"Sí no veo cual es el problema."

"Pensé que tu gusto había mejorado"

"Me voy a terminar de arreglar, no tengo ganas de discutir"

"Eso es una novedad"

Bunny ignoro este comentario y reanudo su tarea. Se puso unas sandalias negras, unos pendientes con forma de luna. Y por ultimo se aplicó un poco de rimel transparente, sombra de ojos blanca, lápiz de ojos negro y brillo de labios. Y taran, ya estaba lista. Salio de su dormitorio y llegó al salón donde Armando estaba viendo la tv, esperando a que le tomara más tiempo el arreglarse.

"Ya estoy" dijo la chica, para llamar la atención del varón.

"Eso es rapidez" Armando apago la tv, se levanto del sofá y se dio la vuelta haciendo frente a la rubia. La cual no paraba de sorprenderlo, no era la primera vez que la veía en ese vestido, pero estaba hermosa, irradiaba belleza y encanto natural. El vestido era un vestido palabra de honor y una raja en el lado izquierdo que alcanzaba hasta una parte bastante alta del muslo (Esto hay que agradecérselo a Karola, la cual corto el vestido para alargar la raja).

"¿Nos vamos?" pidió él.

"Sino queda otro remedio…."

"No, no queda."

"Pues vayámonos"

Ambos fueron hasta el coche de Armando y se dirigieron a casa de Beryl, aunque esta vez sí que hablaron.

"¿Por qué tenemos que ir a casa de Beryl si tu la odias tanto como yo?"

"Yo diría que incluso más. Ni siquiera sé porque me acosté con ella"

"Seria buena en la cama"

"Sí seguro. En verdad voy por uno de los invitados"

"¿Trabajo, eh?"

"Sí trabajo. Rechazo la propuesta que le hicimos por mi fama de mujeriego"

"Y ahora quieres demostrarle que eres un hombre nuevo"

"Algo así. ¿Decepcionada?"

"No, aunque hubiera agradecido que me hubieras explicado esto esta mañana"

"Y perder la ocasión de discutir contigo….. oh no querida"

"Deja de llamarme eso"

"Lo que tú digas querida"

* * *

"¿Estás seguro de que va a venir?" preguntó Bunny a su acompañante. Ya llevaban un rato en la fiesta y no había ni rastro del señor Fujimori. 

"Sí estoy seguro" protesto Armando

"No lo tomes conmigo. Yo no tengo la culpa."

"A lo mejor sí" dijo Armando el cual estaba frustrado y cansado de huir de Beryl.

"Voy a ir por algo de beber" Bunny marcho a la mesa a servirse algo de champán.

Ese fue el momento en el cual el señor Fujimori dio muestras de vida y se acerco a Armando, al cual había estado observando toda la noche.

"Es un placer verle Señor Chiba"

"Señor Fujimori, pensé que no estaba en la fiesta"

"Pues ya ve que no. Por cierto es una mujer muy hermosa su acompañante"

"Sí mucho" contesto Armando.

"¿Es hija de Kenji Tsukino, no es así?"

"Así es"

"Yo tenía entendido que se odiaban"

"JAJAJA, y lo hacíamos. Pero decidimos enterrar el hacha de guerra, una cosa llevo a la otra y aquí estamos."

"Debe de ser una mujer maravillosa"

"Lo es. Fíjese me ha reformado, a mi al ateo del amor"

"jajaja. He estado pensando en la propuesta que me hizo, y pienso que fue una mala idea rechazarla. Me preguntaba si todavía habría posibilidades de negociar…"

"Por supuesto. No tengo ningún problema en…. Disculpe señor Fujimori"

* * *

Bunny había cogido ya su copa e iba a volver con el farruco de Armando, pero vio unos canapés que tenían una pinta estupenda y no pudo resistirse. No acababa de coger uno cuando…. 

"Vaya es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí Princesa"

"Mi nombre es Bunny, Diamante, no princesa."

"Bueno no te pongas así. Sabes creo que el salir con Armando no te está haciendo ningún bien. De echo creo que no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti."

"¿De veras¿Y quien lo seria, tu?"

"Sí, ese es un buen ejemplo. Yo sabría darte todo lo que necesitas y tratarte como te mereces"

"¿Y como sabes que Armando no lo hace?"

"Ese no es capaz de amar y de satisfacer a una mujer como yo"

"Pues yo debo de ser muy fácil de complacer entonces, porque estoy perfectamente " Bunny se iba a ir, pero Diamante se lo impidió acogiéndola de la muñeca.

"No me creo lo tuyo con Armando, por lo menos por la parte de él. El utiliza a las mujeres como juguetes y cuando se aburre las abandona. Yo podría hacerte mucho más feliz de él. Te daría la luna si hiciera falta."

"Diamante, cuando te quieres enterar que no estoy interesada. No quiero nada contigo, no me gustas"

"Ey preciosa estás aquí, estaba preocupado" dijo Armando el cual abrazo a la muchacha por la espalda, cogiéndola por la cintura y mordiéndola el lóbulo de la oreja. Lo que provoco un estremecimiento en la joven. "Oh, hola Diamante, no sabía que estabas aquí" dijo el pelinegro fingiendo sorpresa, aunque en verdadestaba al tanto que él estaba con Bunny, porque la había estado vigilando.

"Chiba" dijo secamente Diamante.

"Bunny, quiero que conozcas al señor Fujimori" Armando paro y beso uno de los hombros de la joven y fue subiendo, subiendo hasta llegar a su oreja "Si nos disculpas Diamante" Y Bunny y Armando fueron a ver al señor Fujimori.

"Gracias" mormuro Bunny, que todavía estaba en brazo de Armando.

"No tienes porque darlas. Además también lo hago por mi…."

"No estaba tonteando con él"

"Lo sé, Diamante lleva muchos años tras de ti"

"¿Y como sabes eso?"

Armando no contesto ya que llegaron donde el Señor Fujimori estaba. "Señor, le presento Bunny Tsukino, Bunny te presento al Señor Fujimori un posible cliente."

"Mucho gusto"

"Es mucho más guapa y bella de lo que pensé."

"Jajaja, muchas gracias señor"

"No me llames señor tu puede llamarme Jun"

"De acuerdo Jun"

"El señor Chiba me ha contado que usted es la causa de su vuelta al buen camino"

"Le ha dicho eso ¿eh? Que puedo decir, soy una bruja y le he hechizado con mi encanto"

"jajajaja. Seguro que le has hechizado. Me da que ha sido más su ingenio lo que le ha encandilado. ¿No es así?"

"Entre otras cosas. Bunny es una autentica caja de sorpresa. Y aunque hace muchos años que nos conocemos no deja de sorprenderme" dijo Armando de una forma muy veraz, ya que se trataba de una respuesta sincera.

* * *

Armando y Bunny pararon la velada con él señor Fujimori. Solamente se retiraron una vez y porque el Jun les dijo que fueran a bailar en vez de hacer compañía a un viejo como él. Bunny se gano su afecto y si este tenía alguna duda sobre hacer un trato con Armando, se disiparon con tan solo conocer a la mujer que le robo el corazón al soltero de oro. 

"Ha sido un placer Bunny, espero volver a verla algún día"

"Lo mismo digo Jun, y espero que la próxima vez pueda conocer a su esposa. Tanto escucharle hablar de ella me han entrado ganas de conocerla"

"jajaja, la próxima vez. Armando estamos en contacto. Y no la dejes escapar, mujeres como ella no se encuentran todos los días."

"Lo tendré en cuenta"

* * *

Ya en el coche de vuelta Armando y Bunny hablaban de cómo había ido la velada. 

"No me lo puedo creer, lo has encandilado, estaba encantado contigo"

"Soy bruja y lanzo unos hechizos de fabula. Fíjate tú que incluso tienes casi firmado el acuerdo"

"Sí, pero algo bueno tiene que tener aguantarte"

"Sí claro aguantarme a mí. Bueno se me olvidada que eres un egocéntrico y el mundo gira alrededor de ti"


	5. LA Excursión

_Veamos. ¿Que tenia que decir yo?. A sí muchas gracias a Seren TC, a Ginnny Potter W, Sailor Angel 7y Moon-Chiba, me ha alegrado el día vuestros comentarios. Y puesto que anoche tuve problemas para quedarme dormida, aquí tenéis otro nuevo capitulo. Espero que este al nivel de vuestras expectativas _

Era sábado y Bunny había decidido tomarse el día libre, e ir de excursión con su pequeña prima y con Andrea. Ella adoraba a ambas niñas, y siempre que tenía oportunidad aprovechaba para pasar un día con ellas. Para el día de hoy habían preparado un picnic en el parque. Bunny se encargaba de la comida, mientras que las niñas solo tenían que preocuparse de pasárselo bien.

Bunny estaba terminando de hacer los sándwiches cuando llamaron a la puerta.

"Armando. ¿Qué haces aquí?"Preguntó sorprendida.

"He venido a verte, y preguntarte si quieres que hagamos algo juntos"

"Lo siento mucho pero no puedo"

"¿Por?"

"He quedado"

"¿Y se puede saber quien es más importante que tu novio?" preguntó algo celoso el

Chico.

"Tu sobrina y mi prima. ¿Celoso?"

"¿Con Andrea y Diana?"

"Las mismas Y por cierto no eres mi novio"

"Eso ya lo sé. ¿Y que vais a hacer?"

"¿Eres policía o algo así, menudo interrogatorio. Si tanto te interesa vamos a ir al parque y tener un picnic. ¿Contento?"

"Voy con vosotras"

"Ohhh, no. Eso sí que no. Es nuestro día especial, solo nosotras tres y no se admite a nadie más."

"Es mi sobrina."

"Oh ya era hora que lo recuerdes, porque se siente un poco abandonada por tu parte" le recrimino la rubia. En eso que uno de los vecino de Bunny salio de su casa.

"Te importa si discutimos esto dentro, no tienen que enterarse los vecinos" Bunny le dejo entrar.

"No entiendo porque quieres venir en serio" protesto ella.

"Tú misma lo has dicho, la relación entre mi sobrina y yo no es muy buena, y me gustaría hacer algo para volver a ser su tío preferido."

"No tienes ni idea"

"¿Perdón?"

"Andrea piensa que ya no la quieres, porque pasas todo el tiempo con mujeres. Muchas de las cuales han sido malas con ella."

"Eso no es cierto" protesto el pelinegro.

"¿A no¿Cuantas veces ha ido a ver a tu sobrina en el ultimo año?" Armando no contesto "Y en cuanto a lo otro, yo he sido testigo de cómo algunas de tus 'amiguitas' le han dicho cosas la mar de desagradables. Y si a eso le sumas que tú siempre dices que los niños son un estorbo. No pretendas que tu sobrina te adore"

"Llevas razón soy un capullo. Espero que disfrutéis del picnic" Armando se disponía a irse cuando.

"¿Pavo o jamón de York?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"¿Qué de que prefieres el sándwich de pavo o de jamón de york? Si vas a venir con nosotras tendrás que comer"

"¿Me estás diciendo que me dejas ir con vosotras?" pregunto atónito el varón.

"Sabes Armando, yo pensaba que eras más inteligente. Sobre todo después de reconocer que eres un capullo. Andrea necesita a su tío, sea idiota, un capullo o un tonto que no se entera de nada"

"No sé si enfadarme por todo lo que has dicho o darte las gracias"

"Me conformo que me ayudes a prepara la comida"

"Eso está hecho."

* * *

"Esto ya está" dijo Bunny tan pronto acabaran de preparar la comida. 

"¿Tenemos que ir a por las niñas?" preguntó Armando mientras se lavaba las manos.

"No, tu hermana las trae aquí"

"Oh, vale"

"Puedes sentarte a ver la tv si quieres"

"Será lo mejor. No queremos discutir antes de que vengan las chicas"

"Exacto. Y para eso es mejor que estemos separados"

_DingDong_

"Creo que no va hacer falta que encienda la tv" bromeo Armando.

"Tu coge la comida, yo llevare la mochila"

"¿Y se puede saber que llevas en esa mochila?"

"Ah, nada importante, una cometa, pistolas de agua, una cuerda de saltar, cartas…. Cosas para pasar el rato."

"Veo que lo has preparado todo bien"

"Las cosas o se hacen bien o no se hacen"

Tras esto Bunny salió de su casa y espero al lado de la puerta a que Armando hiciera lo mismo, y así poder cerrarla. Después tomaron el ascensor, donde no dijeron ni una palabra y cuando las puertas se abrieron dos pequeñas niñas se acercaron corriendo.

"Bunny has tardado mucho" dujo Diana.

"¿Tío Armando, que haces tú aquí?" preguntó algo mosqueadilla Andrea.

"Armando va a venir con nosotras"

"Tía Bunny, es nuestro día. Tío Armando no puede venir" protesto la niña.

"Andrea él es tu tío." Bunny para un momento, y recapacito si lo que iba a decir era adecuado o no. Al final opto por decirlo porque estaba segura de que acabaría enterándose "Y además es mi novio. Vosotras sois muy importante, pero él también y me gustaría que pasáramos el día todos juntos. Por favor"

"¿Eres la novia de tío Armando?" pregunto Andrea. Bunny cabeceo en señal de afirmación. "¿Y vais a casaros?"

"Eso todavía en muy pronto" dijo Bunny

"¿Puedo ir. O me tengo que quedar en mi casa solo y aburrido?" preguntó Armando.

"Por mi sí" dijo Diana

"¿Y tú Andrea que dices?" preguntó la Bunny.

"Vale"

"¿Que os parece si cogemos mi coche?" pidió Armando.

"¿Puedo ir delante?" preguntó Diana

"Di, vosotras dos vais detrás ese asiento está reservado para mi" comento la rubia.

"¿Lleva escrito tu nombre?" preguntó Andrea.

"No, no lleva su nombre. Pero ella es la mayor y tiene preferencia. Ahora princesas, al coche."

Ambas niñas se montaron en el asiento trasero, si ningún tipo de problema. Y Bunny y Armando tomaron los asientos delanteros. Cuando todos estaban debidamente sentados y con los cinturones abrochados. Armando arranco el coche y tomo rumbo al parque.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al parque seleccionaron el lugar perfecto para hacer su picnic. Estaba junto al lado del estanque. Además de que se podían oler las rosas que no estaban muy lejos de allí. Pusieron las cosas al lado de un grandísimo árbol centenario (Alto y gordo, me encantan esos árboles, siempre y cuando no tengan flores baby. La alergia me está matando. Aunque no sé porque os digo esto, mejor vuelvo a lo que estaba.) Todavía era muy pronto para comer, pero no para jugar. Así que aprovecharon que hacía un grandísimo día de sol (Están en verano, solo para que os situéis temporalmente), para tener una lucha de agua. Sacaron las pistolas que Bunny había traído, las llenaron y comenzó la lucha, niñas contra adultos. 

"¿Eso es una pistola o un tanque?" preguntó Armando al ver la pistola de su sobrina.

"Son niñas y quieren ganar, no les voy a dar la mini que has cogido tú"

"Sabes que ese comentario puede afectar gravemente a mi ego. Porque a los hombres Sí nos importa el tamaño"

"Genial, ya tengo algo más para meterme contigo"

"Vamos a jugar yaaaaaaaaa" protesto Diana.

"Eso, tío Armando sino nos dejas jugar te vas" sentenció Andrea.

"Eso tío Armando" se burlo Bunny, imitando a las dos niñas

"JAJAJA, está bien jugue…" el pobre no pudo acabar la frase, porque antes de que lo hicieran las niñas le estaban duchando. "Con que esas tenemos. Ya vereis"

Corrieron, rieron pero sobre todo se empaparon. Durante todo el juego las chicas habían tomado como objetivo a Armando, olvidándose de Bunny. La cual se acabo uniendo a ella, en la lucha contra el varón.

"JAJAJA, Chica ya es hora de que comamos algo. Guardar las pistolas."

"Síiii" respondieron las dos niñas.

"Eres una traidora" le recrimino Armando a la mujer adulta.

"Que puedo decir. He disfrutado cambiando de bando"

"¿No me digas? No me había dado cuenta. Parece que acabo de salir de la ducha…"

"Hay una toalla en la mochila. No es mucho pero algo hara"

Armando fue a por la toalla y mientras Bunny ponía el mantel en el suelo. Todos se sentaron a comer los sándwiches que Bunny y Armando habían preparado.

"Bunny ¿a que no sabes que?" pregunto su prima.

"No, puedo saber el que, sino me lo dices" contesto la rubia.

"Se me mueve un diente. Mira" dijo la niña mientras mostraba orgullosa el diente que se movía.

"Vaya que guay, ya te estas haciendo mayor. Y además así viene el ratoncito Perez"

"A mi el ratoncito me trajo la peli de la Barbie y la magia del Pegaso." Dijo Andrea, a la cual hacía pocos días se le calló su primer diente. Una mella estaba allí para corroborarlo.

"En mi época, el ratoncito traía dinero" dijo Armando.

"Pero es que tío Armando eres mu mayor" Bunny tuvo que contener la risa, ante este comentario de la niña.

"Me lo parece a mi o mi sobrina acaba de decir que soy viejo" pregunto Armando.

"Creo que sí. Abuelo. JAJAJAJ." Bromeo Bunny.

"Con que abuelo, entonces tu también serás una abuelita porque no eres mucho más joven que yo"

"4 años para ser exactos."

"Bunny no puede ser abuela. Todavía no se a casado" dijo Diana.

"Buen razonamiento. No lo ves no me he casado Armando, no puedo ser abuela"

"¿Y yo sí?" pregunto el pelinegro.

"Bueno si prefieres ser abuela… Aunque vas a tener que operarte, porque la gente te va confundir" bromeo la muchacha.

"Con que esas tenemos¿eh?" Armando ataco el punto flaco de Bunny las cosquillas. Esa era el tendón de Aquiles de la rubia. ¿Y como el sabía este detalle? Ha crecido con ella, y ha visto como su hermana ganaba batallas gracias a este punto débil. Armando acabo sin darse cuenta encima de Bunny la cual estaba tumbada en el suelo, llorando, riendo y pidiendo clemencia.

"QUE SE BESEN, QUE SE BESE, QUE SE BESEN" pidieron las dos niñas, las cuales estaban la mar de entretenidas viendo a los dos mayores tirados por el suelo.

Armando de primeras se sorprendió por la petición. Pero luego decidió contentar a ambas niñas. Paro de cosquillear a Bunny y la beso. El beso comenzó siendo inocente, un simple beso en los labios, pero poco a poco el beso se fue calentando. Ya no se trataba un beso simple para contentar a unas niñas, sino un beso de necesidad. Y es que Bunny hacía ya un tiempo que estaba sola y estaba falta de lo que solemos llamar mimitos. Y demonios Armando besaba genial, era el mejor beso de toda su vida, anulo por completo su capacidad de razonar desde el primer roce de sus labios. Aunque no era solo la única, a Armando le pasaba lo mismo. Dejo de pensar y se dejo llevar, y su amiguito el soldadito Armando jr. Estaba preparándose para la inspección (se ponía firme).

"Que asco le esta metiendo la lengua" dijo Andrea

"Argggg, sí y ella se deja"

"¿Que hacemos, no paran" preguntó Andrea a su amiga de correrías. Diana le susurró al oído la respuesta. Ambas niñas se levantaron sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, cogieron las pistolas y los ducharon.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Armando

"Por fin, no parabais de besaros. Y nosotras estamos aburridas" dijo Diana

"Está bien ¿a que queréis jugar ahora?" preguntó una Bunny muy sonrojada.

"¿Podemos dar de comer a los patos?" preguntó Andrea

"Claro que podéis ir, pero no os alejéis" Las niñas cogieron un cacho de pan y se acercaron al lago para dar de comer a los patos. Dejando a Bunny y Armando muy solos. "No vuelvas, mejor dicho no te atrevas a hacer eso otra vez"

"Pues no he visto que te hayas quejado. Es más me parece que contestabas muy gustosa"

"¿Cómo voy a protestar con tu lengua dentro de mi boca?"

"Como tu quieras bonita. Pero se que disfrutaste con el beso"

"En tus sueños"

"Créeme mi sueños tienen algo más que besos. Aunque no creo que tu salgas en ellos"

"urgggggg" Bunny se levanta y acompaño a las niñas.

* * *

"Dos cuatros" dijo Andrea dejando dos cartas sobre el montón que estaba en el suelo. 

"Tres cincos" dijo Diana

"Mentirosa" dijo Armando el cual miraba a Bunny, que era quien ayudaba a Diana.

"jooooo,no es justo" protesto Diana.

"ahhh, hay que saber perder Di." Comento Andrea.

"Claro como has ganado... La próxima vez me pido yo a tu tío"

"Me parece que tu encanto ha desaparecido preciosa" bromeo el varón.

"Lo que tú digas"

"Te has enfadado"

"¿Enfadarme yo? Para nada. Me alegro que vuelvas a tener el cariño de tu sobrina. A ver por cuanto dura."

"Chicas tengo una idea ¿que os parece si vamos a comprar un helado?"

"Síiiiiii" dijeron ambas niñas a la vez

"JAJAJA, vamos a comprarlo. Ahora volvemos princesa" y tras decir esto beso a Bunny en la frente. Y se fue con las niñas al chiringuito de los helados.

* * *

"Estás muy solita" 

"Diamante, déjame en paz ¿quieres?"

"Pues ya que lo preguntas no, no quiero. Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo" dijo el hombre sentándose al lado de ella.

"Pues yo no. He venido a pasar el día con las niñas y Armando. Así que deja de estropearlo."

"Ohh que bonito, la familia feliz" se burlo el varón.

"No estoy dispuesta a escuchar tus burlas. Vete de una vez"

"Mira princesa, a mi nadie me rechaza ¿me entiendes?"

"Primero no soy una princesa. Y segundo mira por donde yo si te estoy rechazando"

"Como tú quieras. Sino me aceptas por las buenas lo harás por las malas"

* * *

"¿De que queréis los helados, princesas?" 

"¿Tío Armando puedo comer uno de dos bolas?"

"Vale, pero no vayas a decírselo a tu madre que me mata" comento el varón.

"Yo quiero uno de chocolate y cereza" dijo Andrea

"¿Y tu Diana? Si quieres también puedes tener uno de dos bolas"

"Chocolate y plátano" dijo la niña

"Está bien. Me da dos cucuruchos medianos uno de Chocolate y cereza y otro de plátano y chocolate"

"Nooo de chocolate y plátano, no plátano y chocolate" replico Diana.

"Ya lo ha escuchado chocolate y plátano. Y me da dos tarrinas medianas de helado de menta y chocolate."

"Entendido" dijo el hombre del puesto.

Tras comprar los helados los tres volvieron donde habían dejado a Bunny.

"¿Están buenos?" preguntó Armando.

"Yep" dijeron las niñas.

"Me alegro"

"Tío. ¿Esa no es tía Bunny?" preguntó Andrea, señalando al una pareja que estaba tumbada en el césped.

Armando miró donde decía su sobrina, para encontrar a Diamante sobre Bunny. A la que tenía atrapada y agarrada por las muñecas mientras la besaba. No hacía mucha falta mirarlos durante mucho tiempo para saber que Diamante estaba forzándola.

"Ir a sentaros al banco de allí. ¿Vale? Y cuidar nuestros helado" dijo Armando a las niñas.

"¿Tío que pasa?"

"No pasa nada, vosotras ir al banco ¿queréis?"

"Vale" dijeron las niñas.

Cuando las niñas se habían ido Armando fue a donde estaba Diamante y Bunny. Y levanto a Diamante por la espalda.

"Hombre hola Armando" dijo Diamante.

"¿Se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo?"

"¿A ti que te parece? Creo que tu novia no está muy contenta contigo" se burlo Armando.

"Como te vuelva a ver que la tocas, te juro que te mato. ¿Me oyes?"

"Pero no he hecho nada que ella no quisiera" protesto el hombre. Armando ya no pudo contenerse y le dio un puñetazo, que hizo que la nariz de Diamante comenzara a sangrar.

"No te vuelva a acercar"

Diamante se fue sangrando y farfullando. Mientras que Armando fue a ver si Bunny estaba bien.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó verdaderamente preocupado el muchacho.

"Sí" sollozó la rubia.

"Mentirosa" sonrió la joven "No tenia que haberte dejado sola" dijo Armando acariciando la cabeza de la chica.

"No sabías que él estaba aquí. Y que esto iba a pasar"

"Lo sé, pero aun así es mi culpa. Lo siento mucho" dijo el chico besándola en la cabeza.

"¿Dónde están las niñas?"

"Ahora las traigo" Armando fue a por las niñas que estaban sentadas en el banco.

"Prima toma tu helado" dijo Diana

"Muchas gracias cariño" sonrió Bunny

"¿Has llorado tía Bunny?" preguntó Andrea.

"Es alergia. Ummmm el helado esta muy bueno" intento acabar de tema.

"Pero tiene que estar medio derretido." Dijo Diana

"Pero está muy bueno" dijo Bunny.

"¿Chicas que os parece si nos vamos a casa?" preguntó Armando el cual no estaba muy a gusto de estar en el parque.

"Joooooo es muy pronto tío"

"Podemos ir a casa de Bunny y alquilar una película. ¿Qué decís?"

"¿Barbie en el lago de los cisnes?" Pidió Diana.

"Si es lo que queréis…."dijo Armando no muy contento de ver una peli de la Barbie.

"Vamonos" dijo Andrea que comenzó a recoger.

* * *

Ya en casa de Bunny, se pusieron a ver Aladdin. Ya que Bunny les convenció para ver esa película ya que tenía la ligera sospecha que una película de la Barbie no era la opción preferida del hombre. Para cuando la canción principal de la película sonaba, las niñas ya estaban profundamente dormidas. Había sido un día ajetreado y estaban cansadas. 

**_Aladdín Yo te quiero enseñar  
Un fantástico mundo  
Ven, princesa  
Y deja a tu corazón soñar_ **

_Yo te puedo mostrar  
Cosas maravillosas  
Ven, princesa  
Y déjate llevar a un mundo ideal._

"Se han quedado dormidas" dijo Armando mirando a las niñas. Las cuales dormían cada una en el regazo de su familia directa. Es decir Andrea en el de Armando y Diana en el de Bunny.

"Están hechas polvo. No han parado quietas"

_Un mundo ideal,  
Un mundo en el que tú y yo  
Podamos decidir cómo vivir  
Sin nadie que lo impida..._

_Jasmine: Un mundo ideal  
Que nunca pude imaginar  
Donde ya comprendí  
Que, junto a tí  
El mundo es un lugar para soñar  
Aladdín El mundo es un lugar para soñar. _

"Entonces podemos apagar la película y llevarlas a la cama" dijo el varón.

"Déjalas, ya quiero ver como acaba"

"jajaja, está bien." Armando bajo su cabeza al nivel de la de Bunny y le susurro en su oído "Eres como una niña" y luego le beso la mano.

_**Jasmine: Fabulosa visión  
Sentimiento divino  
Voy volando, contigo  
Hacia un nuevo amanecer**_

_**Un mundo ideal.  
Aladdín Mira bien lo que hay  
Jasmine: Allí mil cosas voy a ver.  
Aladdín Conteniendo el aliento  
Ambos: Soy como un haz de luz  
Que lejos va  
Jasmine: Y nunca mas podrá volver atrás**_

**_Aladdín Un mundo ideal  
Jasmine: Cada vuelta es sorpresa  
Aladdín Un horizonte a descubrir  
Jasmine: Cada instante es un sueño  
Ambos: Un mundo para tí,  
Para los dos.  
Jasmine: Llévame a donde  
Sues tú...  
Aladdín Llévame a donde  
Sueñes tú... _**

"Voy a comprarme una de esas. Seguro que no gastan tanta gasolina como el coche. Y además te ahorras el tener que pagar un avión" bromeo Armando.

"Jajaja. Yo prefiero al genio de la lámpara"

"No sabia que te gustaran los hombres de color azul"

"JAJAJA, estamos chistosos hoy"

"Que puedo decir, he vuelto a recuperar el cariño de mi sobrina. Y eso gracias a ti"

"No tienes que agradecer nada. Además porque yo también tengo que agradecerte que impidieras que Diamante fuera más lejos"

**Aladdín Un mundo ideal  
Jasmine: Un mundo ideal  
Aladdín Que compartir  
Jasmine: Que compartir  
Aladdín Que alcanzar  
Jasmine: Que contemplar  
Ambos: Tú junto a mi...**

"No tienes porque hacerlo. Diamante es lo peor, pero nunca pensé que llegara a eso. A partir de ahora es mejor que no vayas sola. Si lo hecho una vez puede volver ha hacerlo."

* * *

"Si no puedo tenerte nadie lo hará, créeme princesa. Aunque tenga que acabar con tu vida. Y tu Armando me vas a pagar lo que has hecho a mi nariz." dijo Diamante viendo como recogía el grupo.

* * *

_Voy a empezar a pensar que tengo un problema con la música. Siempre pongo una canción en los capítulos. ¿Pero que sería la vida sin música? Pues un aburrimiento. Jajajja _


	6. Disfraces

_Aquí estoy otra vez no voy a negar que me he picado con este fic, pero es que me resulta fácil de escribir. Tengo muchas ideas lo difícil es seleccionar cual poner. Pero cuando lo hago no puedo parar (me parezco a la niña de The Ring. Jajaja). Bueno en estas líneas es el momento donde saludo y agradezco a las personas que han dejado sus comentarios y opiniones sobre su mi fic, y hoy no iba a ser menos. Daianapotter, creo que te va a gustar este capitulo en el cual e tomado tu idea, porque me a parecido estupenda. __Moon-Chiba y Sailor Angel7 aquí tenéis vuestro capitulo, espero que os guste tanto o más que el anterior. Y a Seren tc, pues tres cuartas de lo mismo. Y por cierto no me hace falta tener insomnio para actualizar, sino tiempo. Besos a todos y si queréis ver vuestros nombres mandar un comentario. _

Armando estaba en su oficina sorprendentemente trabajando. La confianza de los clientes había vuelto y ahora tenia que trabajar todo lo que no lo hizo meses atrás. No había vuelto a quedar con Bunny desde el día en el parque. Y eso fue hace dos semanas.

Armando estaba terminando de revisar un informe cuando su secretaria le aviso de que tenia una llamada. Armando pidió que la pasara, y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

"Veo que sigues con tus adiciones de siempre. El trabajo y las mujeres"

"Y yo veo que sigues siendo igual de tonto que siempre"

"Primito me ofendes"

"Lo dudo altamente. Me alegro de verte de nuevo Seiya"

"Y yo a ti Armando. ¿O a que no sabes el rumor que ha llegado a mis oídos?"

"No, pero seguro que me lo vas a decir."

"He escuchado que por ahí que Bunny y tú estáis juntos. Evidentemente no me lo creí"

"Pues es verdad"

"¿Queeee? Ya sé me estás tomando el pelo"

"Te equivocas, no te estoy tomando nada. Bunny y yo estamos juntos"

"No me lo puedo creer si os llevabais como el perro y el gato"

"lo sé"

"¿Cuanto tiempo lleváis 3 días, una semana?"

"Dos meses"

"Vaya Bunny a tenido que mejorar mucho en la cama, para que después de dos meses no la dejes como a las otras"

"No me he acostado con ella" contesto Armando.

"Sí ya y yo soy Alejando Magno"

"Es cierto. No me he acostado con ella."

"Es evidentemente tienes que estar enfermo. Te recomiendo que vayas a ver al docto House. Es muy bueno resolviendo enfermedades."

"Sí, en una serie de tv. Dejate de bromas"

"¿Te gusta?" pregunto esta vez serio, Seiya.

"Sí, ella es diferente"

"Sí lo es. Es una persona muy especial" dijo Seiya con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

"¿Sigues sintiendo algo por ella?" preguntó Armando a su primo. No sabía porque pero necesitaba saber la respuesta.

"¿Preocupado de que te deje y vuelva conmigo?" bromeo el chico de la coleta.

"Algo. Después de todo tú fuiste su primer amor"

"Te equivocas, yo fui su primer novio. Su primer amor fue otro"

"No evadas la pregunta."

"Sí" dijo Seiya. Y Armando no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado, el esperaba que su respuesta fuera un no. "Siento cariño. La quiero mucho. Con ella he vivido muchas cosas. También fue la primera chica con la que estuve, en todos los sentidos. Pero no estábamos destinados, porque sino supongo que habría funcionado."

"Supongo" dijo Armando al cual la sonrisa volvió a aparecerle en la cara.

"Y ahora en serio. ¿Ella y tú?"

"No. Además hace dos semanas que no la veo"

"Anteponiendo el trabajo a la novia. Este si es el Armando que yo conozco"

"La empresa no funciona sola"

"Y una relación tampoco"

"Lo sé. Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa"

"Claro que puedes y más vale que lo hagas. No me gustaría ver a Bunny sufrir otra vez por un tío"

"Ya eres el décimo que me lo dice. Me lo ha dicho Kei, Mauricio, Zoi, Kenji, Rei, Karola, Patricia, Artemis, Shingo y mi abuelo."

"Entonces seria el undécimo" Bromeo Seiya.

"Pues eso. No estoy jugando con ella. Cuando empezamos le deje muy claro mis pretensiones y no van a cambiar."

"Eso espero. Primo te tengo que dejar. Ya hablaremos"

"Adiós"

* * *

"No pienso llevar esto." Protesto Bunny 

"Pero venga Bunny estás genial" dijo Karola

"Para una peli porno."

"Exageras"

"¿Así¿Cuántas enfermeras has visto tu con esta pinta?"

"Llevas razón. ¿Y que tal el de colegiala?"

"La verdad es que no tengo la intención de ser la fantasía sexual de ningún hombre esta noche"

"No sea exagerada"

"No voy a ir" expreso Bunny

"¿Como que no vas a ir? Sino vas Rai te mata. Lleva dos semanas preparando la fiesta"

"¿Por cierto cual es el motivo de una fiesta de disfraces en pleno mes de agosto?"

"El porque es de disfraces ni idea. Pero no me puedo creer que te hayas olvidado del aniversario de sus abuelos. Tantos años y te olvidas."

"He estado bastante ocupada" se defendió la chica.

"¿Ocupada con Armando?" pregunto con un aire de malicia Karola

"Hace dos semanas que no le veo" un tanto apenada.

"¿Dos semanas? Uffffff eso es duro, me acuerdo cuando Kei y yo éramos novios y se tenia que ir de viaje. Me pasaba las noches deseando que volviera. Gracias a dios ahora no me deja sola."

"Más que agradecérselo a dios agradécemelo a mi. Que soy la que va a esos viajes"

"Que no es el punto. ¿Le hechas de menos?"

"Supongo que sí"

"¿Supones?"

"Bueno no le he visto por culpa del trabajo. Él tiene trabajo yo también. No es que haya tenido tiempo para pensar." Comentó Bunny, pero al girarse encontró el vestido perfecto. "Es precioso"

"¿El que es precioso?"

"El vestido blanco" señalo Bunny.

"Pruébatelo"

"Nooo, no debe de quedarme bien. Además mira ese escote."

"Lo vas a coger, vas a entrar al probado y te lo vas a poner. Y si te queda bien te lo llevas y te lo pones esta noche. Así que rápido"

"Está bien. Ya voy."

Bunny se probó el vestido. El cual le quedaba estupendo, y que además se gano la aprobación de su cuñada. Así que lo compró.

"Ya veras cuando te vea Armando" comento Karola, la cual había comprado un disfraz de Cleopatra.

"Si es que va" mormuro la otra chica.

"Como no va a ir son sus abuelos"

"Tienes razón. Me tengo que ir te veo esta noche¿Sí?"

"Claro y dale un beso a mi marido"

"Karola no hace ni dos horas que le has visto"

"Que puedo decir. Lo amo"

"Sí ya. Me voy"

* * *

"Sabía que estarías aquí" dijo Rai viendo a su hermano enfrente del ordenador 

"Hola Rai ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?"

"¿Te has olvidado verdad?" preguntó la chica.

"¿Me he olvidado de que?" Pidió Armando un poco extrañado. No sabía que hoy era un día importante. Era agosto por el amor de dios.

"Hoy es el aniversario de tus abuelos. Nuestros abuelos. Como te has podido olvidar"

"Mierda"

"Y como te has olvidado de que día es hoy, supongo que también lo has hecho de elegir un disfraz."

"¿Disfraz. Para que quiero uno?"

"Eres imposible. No se como Bunny te aguanta" protesto la pelinegra.

"No lo hace, me manda a la mierda. Jajaja" algo que era completamente cierto.

"Aquí tienes póntelo." Dijo la mujer mientras le daba el disfraz.

"No puedo."

"¿Por que no puedes?"

"Tengo trabajo"

"El trabajo puede espera. Así que mueve tu precioso trasero. Coge el disfraz, vete a tu casa. Te arreglas y vas a la fiesta. No creo que a los abuelos les haga mucha gracia que no vayas. Y a tu novia tampoco."

* * *

"Dichosos lo ojos que te ven. Hace siglos que no vienes a vernos" protesto Endimión Chiba. 

"He estado ocupado con el trabajo"

"¿Y que opina Bunny de eso?" pregunto su abuela mientras le daba un abrazo.

"Nada. Ella es igual de adicta al trabajo que yo. Así que no puede protestar"

"Y como que no ha venido contigo" preguntó Endimión.

"Pues…." Armando no pudo acabar porque en ese mismo hizo su entrada Bunny. Ataviada con un vestido blanco de gasa, con un gran escote, tanto delantero como trasero. Y con el pelo semirecogido dejando algunos mechones sueltos por aquí y por allá. Parecía una autentica diosa griega. Armando, se encontró completamente seducido por la belleza de la mujer. No podía apartar los ojos de ella, porque si lo hiciera sería un autentico pecado. Nunca en su vida se había sentido estas sensaciones por una mujer. "Sí me disculpáis voy a ver a mi novia" Armando fue a la entrada donde se encontraba la rubia.

Bunny le vio acercarse. El parecía realmente atractivo, con unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta del mismo color y cuello mao, con brocados color oro y plata. Y una capa, la armadura y la espada (El traje de Endimión cuando es príncipe, no de rey). Parecía un autentico príncipe o quizás caballero de brillante armadura después de salvarla de Diamante. (Dejemos que van con sus trajes de príncipes y parecerían algo tal que así http/animesafari. mi señora. Está usted encantadora esta noche." Dijo Armando arqueándose cual caballero de épocas de antaño.

"Muchísimas gracias mi señor. Debo de decir que usted no mira nada mal tampoco" Bunny le siguió el juego. "Le importaría escoltarme, me gustaría darle el regalo a los homenajeados"

"Seria un placer" Armando le ofreció el brazo y ella lo tomo.

"Ohhhhh, Aiko mira ¿no hacen nuestros nietos una pareja maravillosa?" preguntó Rose Chiba

"Es verdad. Además llevan disfraces a juego" bromeo la señora Tsukino.

"Bunny esta noche estas preciosa. Todas las mujeres de la sala deben de estar muertas de envidia" dijo su abuelo.

"Muchas gracias abuelo. Aunque eso lo dices porque soy tú nieta"

"Tu abuelo lleva razón. Estas tan hermosa que la mismísima diosa de la luna se estaría celosa de verte porque eres la única en rivalizarla." Dijo Armando el cual planto un casto beso en la parte superior de una de las manos de la rubia. Y Bunny se ruborizó.

"Felicidades Endimión y Rose, este regalo es para vosotros. Y espero que cumpláis muchos años más juntos"

"Te importa sí compartimos el regalo" le susurro Armando en la oreja, aunque a los ancianos les pareció un beso.

"Es de Armando y mió"

"Si nos disculpáis quiero bailar con mi princesa de la luna"

* * *

_Tell me when will you be mine  
_

_Tell me quando quando quando _

_We can share a love devine _

_Please don't make me wait again_

"Gracias te debo una" dijo Armando mientras agarraba a la chica por la cintura. Y comenzaron a bailar. Bunny no dijo nada.

_When will you say yes to me  
_

_Tell me quando quando quando _

_You mean happiness to me _

_Oh my lover tell me when_

_Every moments a day  
_

_Every day seems a lifetime _

_Let me show you the way _

_To a joy beyond compare_

"Ummmm, hueles bien" dijo el pelinegro "hueles como a caramelo"

"Es el nuevo perfume de Britney Spears" contesto la joven. "Me la regalo tu sobrina para mi cumpleaños"

"Me encanta tienes que utilizarla más a menudo."

"Pues su anterior perfume provoca esterilidad en los hombres"

"Correré el riesgo"

_I can't wait a moment more _

_Tell me quando quando quando _

_Say its me that you adore _

_And then darling tell me when _

_Every moments a day _

_Every day seems a lifetime _

_Let me show you the way _

_To a joy beyond compare_

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Armando al darse cuenta que Bunny tenia la mente en otro sitio.

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

"No tengo ni idea de a lo que te refieres"

"Algunas veces te comportas como un idiota egocéntrico, y otros eres dulce y romántico como ahora y no me refiero cuando hay gente, sino cuando estamos a solas."

"No lo sé"

"Eso no es una respuesta"

"Pero es lo único que puedo decir

_I can't wait a moment more  
_

_Tell me quando quando quando _

_Say its me that you adore _

_And then darling tell me when _

_Whoa __lover tell me when _

_Oh darling tell me when _

_Oh come on tell me when _

_Yea tell me when _

_

* * *

_

Mientras tanto en un bar de copas, Diamante estaba tomando un martini, cuando una mujer se le acerco.

"Mira a quien tenemos aquí solito. Sí es Diamante Black."

"Beryl ¿que puedo hacer por ti?"

"Quería hablar sobre la princesita de los Tsukino"

"¿Que pasa con ella?" dijo fingiendo indeferencia.

"Sé que la quieres para ti. Y yo quiero a Armando, vengo a proponerte un pacto"

"Soy todo oídos"

"Lo primero de todo es hacer que rompan."

"¿Y como piensas hacer eso?"

"Eso no lo he pensado, por eso quiero que unamos nuestras fuerzas" dijo Beryl mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Diamante.

"Ya veo."

"Además podíamos aprovechar y pasarlo bien mientras planeamos nuestro plan de acción"

"¿Cómo de bien lo vamos a pasar?"

"Vayamos a tu casa y te lo mostrare"

* * *

_Iba a continuar el capitulo pero me parece que si lo hiciera seria cargármelo. Así que lo dejo aquí. ¿Qué os parece os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Por cierto lo del perfume de la Britney es verdad lo vi en las noticias y en Internet. Curious tiene una sustancia que es la que hace que dure el olor que puede provocar esterilidad en los hombres. Así que resulta que va ser malo ser curiosa, a mi me gustaba mucho y me la iba a comprar pero se me quitaron las ganas. Y la canción que bailan Armando y Bunny muy agarraditos es otra de Michael Buble que se llama __Quando, Quando, Quando y la canta con Nelly Furtado. Se que se nota que me gusta mucho, pero es que me parece el más adecuado para este fic. Yo elijó las canciones que más se adecuen al momento y al entorno. O sino lo podéis comprobar en mi otro fic en la noche que Bunny y Armando pasan juntos. _

__


	7. Compañeros de Piso

Selene Inc. y Eleuton son dos grandes empresas de dos grandes familias, que al igual que sus dueños son amigas. Eleuton poseer acciones de Selene inc. y también ocurre a la inversa. Por este motivo si una necesita ayuda, la otra se la cede encantado. Y esa era la situación actual. Armando tenia un posible cliente el cual era tentado también por las empresas Black que poseía Diamante. Por este motivo había que ingeniárselas para hacerle al cliente una propuesta atractiva y que no pudiera rechazar. Armando tuvo una brillante idea, que relató al director de Selene Inc., es decir Kenji Tsukino, el cual acepto encantado. Que mejor manera de proponerle publicidad a un cliente, y puesto que Selene Inc. se trataba de un imperio en la comunicación, la unió era completamente factible. Armando Chiba, trabajaría durante dos semanas codo con codo con uno de los integrantes de la empresa amiga. Y ese compañero de fatigas no era ni más ni menos que Bunny. No es por que lo hayan hecho a posta ni nada de eso, sino que ella se encargaba de la publicidad, tanto de la propia como de la ajena.

"No me gusta, es muy soso. Esto va resultar más difícil de lo que yo había pensado" dijo Armando mientras que se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata.

"Ya sabes lo que dicen, 'el que algo quiere, algo le cuesta'"

"Pues yo ahora mismo quiero un descanso llevamos cuatro horas trabajando en esto y no tenemos nada."

"No me digas que te vas a rendir y vas a dejar que Diamante se lleve al cliente. Yo te creí más luchador"

"¿Están intentando picarme?"

"Depende ¿Funciona?"

"JAJAJA. Que te parece si vamos a comer"

"Que te parece si pides que te traigan la comida. De ese modo podemos seguir con esto"

"¿Tú no paras nunca, verdad?"

"Armando estoy aquí para trabajar, no para tocarme las narices."

"Eres una aburrida"

"DIJO LA SARTÉN AL CAZO"

"¿Cuándo es la ultima vez que pasaste la noche con un hombre?"

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que soy una aburrida?"

"Nada y todo. Estás frustrada, creo que necesitas un buen..."

"No, no lo necesito. Yo se vivir sin sexo, al contrario que otros."

"Eres una remilgada. ¿Has infligido alguna vez alguna norma? Lo digo porque viéndote me parece imposible."

"Sabes una cosa. VETE A LA MIERDA."Bunny salió del despacho de Armando muy enfadada. Menos mal que no había nadie, ya que era la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

"Cada día disfruto más de nuestras reuniones" dijo Diamante el cual estaba en la cama junto con Beryl. 

"Y yo, es una pena que esto se acabe cuando nuestro plan concluya"

"No tiene porque. Puedes estar casada con ese idiota de Armando, pero seguir jugando conmigo"

"Suena tentador."

"Por cierto hablando del plan. Ya está todo preparado para esta noche"

"Por fin esta noche diré Bye bye Bunny Tsukino."

* * *

Tras la su discusión, Armando y Bunny volvieron al trabajo. Comieron dentro de la oficina y hablaban solo cuando era necesario. 

"Eso me gusta creo que por fin estamos llegando a alguna parte" dijo el varón.

"Genial entonces ya podemos dejarlo y empezar mañana a partir de esto. Ya es muy tarde son la 2am"

"Creo que llevas razón. Te llevo a casa."

"No hace falta, he traído mi coche." Protesto ella.

"De ninguna manera voy a dejar que te vayas sola a casa"

"Soy ya una mujer crecidita, tengo ya 30 años no 5"

"Eso lo sé, pero no pienso dejar que vayas sola a tu casa, para que luego Diamante, te ataque o te viole. ¿Me oyes?"

"Me rindo. Llévame a casa, pero mañana tienes que venir a recogerme, porque mi coche se queda aquí"

"¿Has oído hablar de los taxis?"

"Digamos que es el precio que vas a pagar por tenerme aquí hasta las tantas"

* * *

Montando en el coche de Armando, ambos marcharon a casa de la chica. Desde el incidente en el parque el hombre se había vuelto muy sobreprotector. Cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivía Bunny, vieron que estaba todo rodeado por bombero y la policía. 

Bunny salio del coche corriendo y fue a averiguar que pasaba. Pero uno de los policías se lo impidió.

"Yo vivo aquí ¿que es lo que ha pasado?"

"Ha habido un incendio en la planta 25 el fuego se a extendido, pero ya tenemos todo controlado. Pero me temo que no va a poder entrar al edificio durante unos días y menos si vive en las plantas colindantes o claro está las afectadas"

"¿QUEEEEEE? Y donde se supone que voy a pasar la noche?"

"Señora existe algo llamado hoteles. Intente con uno"

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?" preguntó Armando.

"Por lo visto ha habido un incendio en la planta superior a la mía. Y no voy a poder ver como esta mi casa hasta que pasen unos días."

"Disculpe señora" dijo un bombero "Podría darnos su nombre y un numero para entrar en contacto para avisarle de cuando puede volver a su vivienda."

"Me encantaría pero no tengo ni idea de donde voy a estar y mi móvil esta sin batería y el cargador está en mi casa así que… "

"Puedes quedarte en mi casa" ofreció Armando.

"¿Que?"

"Por que no. Por lo menos esta noche." Armando relleno el impreso que el bombero les había dado y se lo devolvió."Ahora vayámonos, no tenemos mucho que hacer aquí"

* * *

Una vez que llegaron al apartamento de Armando, el cual era frió e impersonal bajo la opinión de Bunny. Armando le mostró donde estaba el dormitorio de huéspedes. El cual seria su dormitorio hasta que todo se solucionara. 

"¿Por que haces todo esto?"

"No tenias donde pasar la noche. Y las horas que son no es para ir a casa de nadie. Además seria muy raro que teniendo novio fueras a un hotel no crees."

"O claro es muy importante lo que piensen los demás."

"Bueno esto no es para siempre, así que no te preocupes."

"¿Cuándo vamos a dejar de fingir?"

"Dicen que cuando dios cierra una puerta abre otra. Cuando vuelvas a tu casa podemos hacer oficial nuestra ruptura. Hasta entonces seguimos siendo una pareja bien avenida y enamorada."

"¿Me podrías dejar algo para dormir?"

"Ahora vuelvo"

Armando la llevo una antigua camiseta, la cual quedaba enorme a la chica. Cada uno se fue a su cama.

* * *

"¿Y bien?" 

"Tenias que haber visto el fuego. Mañana nada más que hablaran de la muerte de la princesita"

"Vamos a celebrarlo señor Black"

"Eres muy traviesa Beryl"

* * *

Al día siguiente Bunny y Armando se tomaron el día libre para poder ir de compras. Ya que durante algunos días Bunny no tenía nada que ponerse. De echo no fue hasta dos semanas después del incendió, cuando Bunny pudo ir a su casa. Pero por desgracia no podría quedarse a vivir allí ya que había sido afectada por el fuego. Aunque si podría ir a recoger las cosas que no se habían visto aceptadas por el mismo. Durante estas dos semanas Armando y Bunny habían dado un paso en su relación, ya no discutían. Tras el incendió surgió una amistad. Eso sí, al vivir juntos se llevaban el trabajo a casa. Pero gracias a eso el proyecto se acabo antes de la cuenta, ya que con el nuevo entendimiento la complicidad era mayor. Armando se ofreció a acompañar a Bunny a su casa a por sus cosas. Bunny se llevo una desilusión al ver su casa, se la esperaba mal pero no tanto. 

"Mira el lado positivo, por lo menos no has perdido todo."

"Sí menos mal. Vamos a recoger."

El dormitorio principal y la oficina no se vieron afectados, por lo cual pudieron recuperar todo lo que había en ellos. Ropa, libros, el cargador del móvil, joyas, zapatos, informes, álbumes de fotos.

"Me acuerdo de este día" dijo Armando al ver una de las fotos. Bunny fue a ver de cual se trataba. Era una de la época que eran pequeños. En ella salían su hermano Kei, Rai, Armando y ella haciendo muecas raras. "Fue el segundo día que volví a sonreír"

"¿Cuál era el primero?" pregunto la chica interesada.

"El día que nació tu hermano Shingo. Tú te escapaste de la habitación y viniste a verme. Yo estaba llorando y me dijiste que hoy era un día feliz porque ahora era una hermana mayor"

"¿Hice eso?"

"Sí. Fue la primera vez que volví a sonreír después de la muerte de mis padres. Nunca te lo agradecí"

"Y no tienes porque hacerlo. Porque sino nos vamos a pasar la vida agradeciéndonos cosas. Ahora vamos a terminar de empacar. (Habían traído los dos coches por si acaso).

"¿Nos podemos llevar la tv?" pregunto el chico

"Ya tienes una"

"Ya pero una en mi cuarto no vendría mal"

"Es mía en todo caso sería para el mió."

"Eso ya lo veremos"

Terminaron de recoger los objetos supervivientes y lo llevaron todo a casa de Armando. En la cual Bunny viviría hasta que encontrara una nueva casa.

* * *

"No ha valido para nada, no solo ahora no está muerta sino que vive con Armando" 

"No te preocupes Beryl. Encontraremos otra manera de que rompa y deshacernos de ella." Dijo Diamante.

"Eso espero…."

"No te preocupes funcionará"

* * *

"Bueno esto ya está. Estoy hecho polvo no puedo mover un solo músculo más" mascullo el Armando.

"Ohhhhhhhh pobrecito"

"Todo esto es culpa tuya. Tenias demasiadas cosas en tu apartamento."

"Lo siento mucho. Creo que se una manera de agradecértelo. Ahora vuelvo"

Bunny desapareció en el cuarto de baño. Y luego volvió con una botella de aceite de romero, muy bueno para aliviar dolores musculares y activar la circulación (Lo sé por experiencia propia).

"Quítate la camiseta"

"Wuooooo. Nunca pensé que fueras tan directa." Bromeo Armando.

"Deja de decir tonterías. Voy a hacerte un masaje, pero sino quieres…"

"Me apunto a lo del masaje me lo debes"

"Pues fuera la camiseta y túmbate bocabajo"

Armando hizo lo que la chica le pidió. Bunny echo un chorreon de aceite sobre sus manos y lo extendió sobre la espalda y brazos del varón.

"Ummmmm……….dios……. ummmmm…….. sí"

"JAJAJa, parece que estás teniendo un orgasmo"

"Pues algo parecido, sí"

"JAJAJA"

* * *

"Es hora de que nos vayamos a la cama"

"Suenas como una madre que manda a la cama a sus hijos"

"JAJAJA: Bueno te comportas como un niño." Dijo Bunny levantandose del sofa.

"No me apetece moverme de aquí" dijo Armando que cogió a la chica de la cintura y tiro de ella hacia el sofá. Donde se sentaron allí los dos abrazados.

"No ves como un niño, jajaja"

"Ummmmmmm, veo que el perfume de caramelo se ha salvado"

"Se llama fantasy y no es de caramelo. Sino de Chocolate blanco, Kivi, Orquídea, Jazmín, membrillo lynchee rojo y cupcake"

"Pues a mi me vuele a caramelo"

"Pues oleré a caramelo, pero no soy comestible"

"Lo que tu digas."

"Me voy a la cama, mañana tengo una reunión impórtate."

"Aguafiestas."

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el segundo capitulo de ayer. espero que os guste. En este no hay canción, pero hay una aproximación al final. _


	8. Ficcion o realidad

_Muy buenas a todos. Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, es lo que pasa cuando estas inspirada. Lo siento mucho por aquellos que esperáis que actualice Camino a Cristal Tokio. Pero es para eso necesito tiempo que no tengo. Mientras que para esta se acaba enseguida ya que son menos personajes. Desde aquí quiero dar un saludo y agradecer a una nueva amiga que es __Yuriko Himura__, muchas gracias por tu comentario y aquí tienes un nuevo capitulo. Y claro está a mis asiduas Daianapotter y Sailor angel 7._

**_También quiero advertir una cosa. Este capitulo va a ser doble, mejor dicho va a tener dos versiones, una sencilla, y una lemon. Este que estáis leyendo es la versión para todos los públicos, y el siguiente el 'Hentai'. De este modo complazco a los que quieren ver algo de acción y a los que no. Ahora vosotros tenéis que decidir cual leer. Son iguales, aunque claro está el que contiene Lemon es más largo._**

_Y ahora comienza el capitulo_.

* * *

Un mes más había pasado. Y Bunny y Armando todavía vivían juntos. De hecho ella ni siquiera había empezado a mirar casa. y a Armando no parecía importarle. 

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Karola, la cual por cierto estaba de 7 meses y tenía un barrigón. Todo el grupo iba a reunirse en uno de los bares de copas que Nathan y Patricia poseían, para celebrar dicho cumpleaños. Algo que era muy inusual debido a los compromisos, y trabajos de todos ellos, pero aun así lo habían conseguido.

"Armando me puedes abrochar esto" pidió Bunny mientras sujetaba la cadena sobre su cuello.

"Ya está" dijo Armando tan pronto abrochara la cadena "Ven aquí un momento" pidió mientras que la cogía del brazo y la traía hacia él

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Saber si te has echado la colonia de Fantasy"

"Pues no. Y no lo voy hacer, me voy a echar agua de luna"

"Yo prefiero la otra."

"Pero no se trata de lo que usted prefiere señor Chiba sino de lo que yo prefiero"

"Eres mala" bromeo Armando

"Sí, mucho. Ahora voy a vestirme"

"Date prisa sino quieres que lleguemos tarde"

"Lo mismo digo señor Chiba. ¿O piensas salir tan solo con esa toalla?"

"Puede ser" Armando acababa de salir de la ducha, y no tenia nada puesto. Salvo la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Pero en un mal movimiento esta se calló y dejo al varó completamente al descubierto a los ojos de su compañera de piso.

"Vaya. Espero que sepas utilizarla. Ya sabes lo que dicen más valen chiquititas pero juguetonas, que grande y tontonas" Bunny se marcho a su habitación a arreglarse. Dejando a un Armando muy confuso en el salón.

* * *

"Ey Bunny, llegáis tarde" dijo Amy 

"Lo sé pero aquí el amigo se ha entretenido arreglándose" dijo la aludida.

"Hubiera podido acabar antes, si tú no me hubieras entretenido." Se defendió el pelinegro.

"A mi no me culpes si eres un narcisita"

"En eso Buns tiene razón eres un narcisista hermanito" dijo Rai.

"No me hagas hablar……."

"¿Donde está la chica del cumpleaños?" preguntó Bunny.

"Está en el privado con el resto. Nosotras os estábamos esperando"

"Pues vamos a allá"

Los cuatro se dirigieron a una sala privada del local, en la cual el grupo se solía reunir. Era mucho más tranquila y en ella podían hablar, bailar. y como tenia cristalera de esas que tu ves pero ellos a ti no, podían mantener contacto con el exterior.

"Hey chica del cumpleaños. Muchísimas felicidades"

"Gracias Buns. Me encanta tu vestido. Pero no podría entrar en el ni loca."

"Dentro de un par de meses sí que podrás"

"Pues ya sabes, me lo tienes que dejar"

"Trato hecho"

"Ah, hola Armando"

"Hola Karola, muchas felicidades. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Gorda ¿no me ves? Parezco una ballena asesina"

"JAJAJAJA. No es verdad"

"Debes de estar ciego si no lo ves. ¿Dónde está mi regalo?"

"Oye. Que maneras son esas. No puedes ir pidiendo regalos a la gente"

"Las embarazadas si que podemos."

"Rei seguro que está de acuerdo" bromeo James

"Si" contesto la mujer.

"JAJAJA. Pobre James. Aquí tienes nuestro regalo"

"¿Es de los dos? Que tierno, sois una parejita muy mona"

"Anda deja ya de hablar y abre el regalo" dijo Kei.

* * *

"Voy a ir por algo de beber" anuncio Bunny "¿Alguien quiere algo?" 

Todos dijeron que no. Así que Bunny se fue a la barra a por su copa. Una vez allí tuvo que esperar, y enseguida fue abordada por un sinfín de varones, que querían o invitarla una copa, o bailar con ella o simplemente liarse con ella. Ella los rechazo a todos muy adecuadamente diciendo que no estaba interesada. El camarero la atendió y mientras esperaba a que le trajeran su copa, sintió como unos brazos la abrazaban por detrás y la besaba el cuello. E inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Tardabas mucho y vine a ver el motivo"

"Oh, entonces te diré que me entretuve bailando con un rubio impresionante"

"Sí seguro"

"¿Se puede saber lo que haces?"

"Marcar el territorio"

"JAJAJAJA, estas loco"

"Lo sé" dijo el hombre todavía besando el cuello de la chica. "Vamos a bailar"

"Estoy esperando mi copa"

"Camarero, haz que lleven la copa de la señorita al privado"

"Claro señor Chiba" respondió el joven

"Ya está. Ahora… a bailar"

"Definitivamente has perdido la cabeza"

* * *

_Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape  
I can't hide  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it_

Armando y Bunny llegaron a pista y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música. Bunny comenzó a mover las caderas al son de la música. Y Armando no pudo hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse de las múltiples caras de la mujer.

_Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now_

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

Armando acerco más a la chica dejando que sus caderas estuvieran juntas y compartieran un mismo moviendo.

_It's getting late  
To give it up  
I took a sip  
From my devil cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me_

_Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now_

Bunny se dió la vuelta e hizo frente a su compañero de baile. A la vez que cantaba la canción.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

Se acerco un poco más a él, y dejo que sus manos vagaran por su torso, mientras que cantaba la canción muy cerquita de sus labios. Una aptitud que encanto al chico.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_Taste of my lips and having fun_

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

Ella volvió a dares la vuelta dando la espalda al chico, el cual tenia un rato bastante duro de contenerse. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que Bunny podía desmelenarse?

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

Armando la agarró de la cintura, obligándola a girar, para quedar cara a cara. Y Bunny sonrió.

_I'm intoxicated now  
I think you'll love it now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
I'm intoxicated now  
I think you'll love it now  
I think I'm ready now_

* * *

"Tengo que reconocer que me has sorprendido" dijo Armando 

"¿Por que?"

"No me puedo que Bunny Serena Tsukino puede soltarse la melena"

"Suelta te el pelooooooooo" comenzó a cantar la chica

"Y luego si quieres el sujetador" acabo él.

"Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo"

"En mi defensa diré que llevo 4 meses de completa castidad"

"¿Completa?"

"Está bien quizás no tan completa. Pero hace meses que no estoy con una mujer"

"¿Y yo que soy un perro?" bromeo Bunny.

"Ya sabes lo que quiero decir"

"Pero me encanta picarte"

"Aunque no sirve de mucho, porque la gente piensa que tú y yo tenemos relaciones premaritales"

"Algo que no es cierto"

"Sí pero yo sigo pensando que te hace falta"

"Vete a la mierda"

* * *

Armando estaba en la cama trabajando con su ordenador portátil cuando llamaron a la puerta. 

"Pasa" ofreció el varón.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a una Bunny vestida con un camisón de raso de color negro. Armando intento mantener la mirada fija en la cara de la mujer y no en su cuerpo, aunque era una tarea bastante complicada. Gracias a dios el estaba tapado y tenia el ordenador y Bunny no descubría el efecto que causaba en él.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó el chico preocupado.

Bunny no contesto simplemente dejo caer el camisón al suelo.

* * *

_La canción es Toxic de Britney Spears. Espero que os haya gustado, era necesario para la continuacion de la historía la cual pronto llegará a su fin._


	9. Ficcion o realidad, 2ª version

_Y este queridos amigos es la versión lemon del capitulo nº 8. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. _

Un mes más había pasado. Y Bunny y Armando todavía vivían juntos. De hecho ella ni siquiera había empezado a mirar casa. y a Armando no parecía importarle.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Karola, la cual por cierto estaba de 7 meses y tenía un barrigón. Todo el grupo iba a reunirse en uno de los bares de copas que Nathan y Patricia poseían, para celebrar dicho cumpleaños. Algo que era muy inusual debido a los compromisos, y trabajos de todos ellos, pero aun así lo habían conseguido.

"Armando me puedes abrochar esto" pidió Bunny mientras sujetaba la cadena sobre su cuello.

"Ya está" dijo Armando tan pronto abrochara la cadena "Ven aquí un momento" pidió mientras que la cogía del brazo y la traía hacia él

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Saber si te has echado la colonia de Fantasy"

"Pues no. Y no lo voy hacer, me voy a echar agua de luna"

"Yo prefiero la otra."

"Pero no se trata de lo que usted prefiere señor Chiba sino de lo que yo prefiero"

"Eres mala" bromeo Armando

"Sí, mucho. Ahora voy a vestirme"

"Date prisa sino quieres que lleguemos tarde"

"Lo mismo digo señor Chiba. ¿O piensas salir tan solo con esa toalla?"

"Puede ser" Armando acababa de salir de la ducha, y no tenia nada puesto. Salvo la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Pero en un mal movimiento esta se calló y dejo al varó completamente al descubierto a los ojos de su compañera de piso.

"Vaya. Espero que sepas utilizarla. Ya sabes lo que dicen más valen chiquititas pero juguetonas, que grande y tontonas" Bunny se marcho a su habitación a arreglarse. Dejando a un Armando muy confuso en el salón.

* * *

"Ey Bunny, llegáis tarde" dijo Amy 

"Lo sé pero aquí el amigo se ha entretenido arreglándose" dijo la aludida.

"Hubiera podido acabar antes, si tú no me hubieras entretenido." Se defendió el pelinegro.

"A mi no me culpes si eres un narcisita"

"En eso Buns tiene razón eres un narcisista hermanito" dijo Rai.

"No me hagas hablar……."

"¿Donde está la chica del cumpleaños?" preguntó Bunny.

"Está en el privado con el resto. Nosotras os estábamos esperando"

"Pues vamos a allá"

Los cuatro se dirigieron a una sala privada del local, en la cual el grupo se solía reunir. Era mucho más tranquila y en ella podían hablar, bailar. y como tenia cristalera de esas que tu ves pero ellos a ti no, podían mantener contacto con el exterior.

"Hey chica del cumpleaños. Muchísimas felicidades"

"Gracias Buns. Me encanta tu vestido. Pero no podría entrar en el ni loca."

"Dentro de un par de meses sí que podrás"

"Pues ya sabes, me lo tienes que dejar"

"Trato hecho"

"Ah, hola Armando"

"Hola Karola, muchas felicidades. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Gorda ¿no me ves? Parezco una ballena asesina"

"JAJAJAJA. No es verdad"

"Debes de estar ciego si no lo ves. ¿Dónde está mi regalo?"

"Oye. Que maneras son esas. No puedes ir pidiendo regalos a la gente"

"Las embarazadas si que podemos."

"Rei seguro que está de acuerdo" bromeo James

"Si" contesto la mujer.

"JAJAJA. Pobre James. Aquí tienes nuestro regalo"

"¿Es de los dos? Que tierno, sois una parejita muy mona"

"Anda deja ya de hablar y abre el regalo" dijo Kei.

* * *

"Voy a ir por algo de beber" anuncio Bunny "¿Alguien quiere algo?" 

Todos dijeron que no. Así que Bunny se fue a la barra a por su copa. Una vez allí tuvo que esperar, y enseguida fue abordada por un sinfín de varones, que querían o invitarla una copa, o bailar con ella o simplemente liarse con ella. Ella los rechazo a todos muy adecuadamente diciendo que no estaba interesada. El camarero la atendió y mientras esperaba a que le trajeran su copa, sintió como unos brazos la abrazaban por detrás y la besaba el cuello. E inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Tardabas mucho y vine a ver el motivo"

"Oh, entonces te diré que me entretuve bailando con un rubio impresionante"

"Sí seguro"

"¿Se puede saber lo que haces?"

"Marcar el territorio"

"JAJAJAJA, estas loco"

"Lo sé" dijo el hombre todavía besando el cuello de la chica. "Vamos a bailar"

"Estoy esperando mi copa"

"Camarero, haz que lleven la copa de la señorita al privado"

"Claro señor Chiba" respondió el joven

"Ya está. Ahora… a bailar"

"Definitivamente has perdido la cabeza"

* * *

_Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape  
I can't hide  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it_

Armando y Bunny llegaron a pista y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música. Bunny comenzó a mover las caderas al son de la música. Y Armando no pudo hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse de las múltiples caras de la mujer.

_Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now_

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

Armando acerco más a la chica dejando que sus caderas estuvieran juntas y compartieran un mismo moviendo.

_It's getting late  
To give it up  
I took a sip  
From my devil cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me_

_Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now_

Bunny se dió la vuelta e hizo frente a su compañero de baile. A la vez que cantaba la canción.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

Se acerco un poco más a él, y dejo que sus manos vagaran por su torso, mientras que cantaba la canción muy cerquita de sus labios. Una aptitud que encanto al chico.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_Taste of my lips and having fun_

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

Ella volvió a dares la vuelta dando la espalda al chico, el cual tenia un rato bastante duro de contenerse. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que Bunny podía desmelenarse?

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

Armando la agarró de la cintura, obligándola a girar, para quedar cara a cara. Y Bunny sonrió.

_I'm intoxicated now  
I think you'll love it now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
I'm intoxicated now  
I think you'll love it now  
I think I'm ready now_

* * *

"Tengo que reconocer que me has sorprendido" dijo Armando 

"¿Por que?"

"No me puedo que Bunny Serena Tsukino puede soltarse la melena"

"Suelta te el pelooooooooo" comenzó a cantar la chica

"Y luego si quieres el sujetador" acabo él.

"Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo"

"En mi defensa diré que llevo 4 meses de completa castidad"

"¿Completa?"

"Está bien quizás no tan completa. Pero hace meses que no estoy con una mujer"

"¿Y yo que soy un perro?" bromeo Bunny.

"Ya sabes lo que quiero decir"

"Pero me encanta picarte"

"Aunque no sirve de mucho, porque la gente piensa que tú y yo tenemos relaciones premaritales"

"Algo que no es cierto"

"Sí pero yo sigo pensando que te hace falta"

"Vete a la mierda"

* * *

Armando estaba en la cama trabajando con su ordenador portátil cuando llamaron a la puerta. 

"Pasa" ofreció el varón.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a una Bunny vestida con un camisón de raso de color negro. Armando intento mantener la mirada fija en la cara de la mujer y no en su cuerpo, aunque era una tarea bastante complicada. Gracias a dios el estaba tapado y tenia el ordenador y Bunny no descubría el efecto que causaba en él.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó el chico preocupado.

Bunny no contesto simplemente dejo caer el camisón al suelo.

"Bunny que…" Armando no pudo evitar el que sus ojos vagaran por el cuerpo desnudo de la joven.

Ella no dijo nada. Se acerco a la cama completamente desnuda y con su pelo largo suelto. Le quito el ordenador a Armando y lo dejo en el suelo. Luego separó las sabanas que lo cubrían y lo monto a horcajadas. Armando no sabia que pensar, hacer, o decir. Bunny ataco sus labios y le dio un beso, el cual se fue calentando más y más. Teniendo la necesidad de más Bunny pidió la entrada a su boca, acariciando con su lengua los labios del varón. El cual acepto encantado la invitación y la dejo pasar. Sus lenguas comenzaron una lucha en la cual ninguno de los dos resultaría vencido sino ganadores. Armando cogió a Bunny por la cadera en un principio, pero luego no pudo reprimirse y acabó acariciando la espalda de la belleza que estaba encima de él. Bunny que fue la que empezó el beso, también fue la que le puso fin. Separo sus labios de los del pelinegro. Por un momento mantuvo los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió se encontró con la mirada fija de Armando. La cual estaba llena de sorpresa, preocupación y lujuria.

"Hazme el amor" susurro Bunny

Armando no poda creer lo que pasaba. Primero Bunny aparece con un camisón super sexy, luego se lo quita, me besa y me pide que me acueste con ella.

"Por favor"

"No debemos…." Se forzó a decir él varón. Y es que durante estos meses le había resultado muy difícil el vivir sin sexo, de hecho tuvo que recurrir al solitario. Y ahora aquí estaba su compañera de piso su 'novia' pidiendo de le hiciera el amor. Dios debía de disfrutar viéndolo sufrir.

"¿Estas seguro? No creo que Armando jr. Piense lo mismo" dijo ella, la cual había bajado la mano hasta sus pantalones y alcanzo la dureza del chico.

"Bunny…….."

"Por favor, por favor" pidió mientras besaba el torso de él.

Armando no pudo contenerse más. Y se dio a la necesidad, tiro a Bunny al otro lado de la cama y la abordo. Devoro completamente su boca, tenía hambre, hambre de sexo pero sobre todo hambre de ella. Sus manos se permitieron el lujo de recorrer todo su cuerpo, ella era tan suave, y olía tan bien.

"Ummmmm caramelo" mormuro en el oído de la rubia. Tras su boca ataca su cuello, como si fuera una criatura de la noche, un vampiro. Desde que habían empezado toda este paripe Armando no podía oponerse a besar y mordisquear el cuello de Bunny dejándola en más de una ocasión alguna marca de recuerdo. O seña de propiedad como decía Armando. Bunny no podía articular palabra, se sentía tan bien. Nunca en su vida había sentido eso, no con Seiya su primer novio, ni con Richar, y mucho menos con Alan. Tenía que ser su enemigo de la infancia el que le hiciera sentir que volaba.

Armando quería probar más, necesitaba probar más. Bajo sus besos por la carótida asta llegar a sus pechos. Los cuales los rodeo con sus besos, para luego succionarlos como si fuera un bebe. Mordisqueo, jugó, lamió y acaricio cada pecho como si fuera algo único. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, viajo un poco más al sur. Sus besos, su lengua recorrió cara centímetro de piel de su cuerpo. Beso y acaricio sus brazos y sus piernas, haciendo especial hincapié en las partes internas de los mismos. Tampoco se olvido de las manos y los pies. Absorbió los 20 dedos de la fémina. Hasta que llegó al único punto intacto de su anatomía, el deseaba probarla más que cualquier cosa, necesitaba probar de su néctar y comprobar si era tan dulce como el resto de su ser. Separo sus piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros, algo a lo que ella no puso mucha objeción.

Armando enterró la cara en su punto prohibido. Con su lengua acarició su joya, jugueteo con ella y el resultado de esas acciones estaban haciendo que el pulso de ella se acelerara, que su sangre se concentrara en su pelvis, y que empezara a sentirse empapada. Armando debió de darse cuenta de ello, por que dejo a su joya abandonada y lamió sus labios internos muy sensibles y los despojo de cada gota de ella, hasta que finalmente llego a la entrada de su interior, el lugar del cual venia su néctar, lo bordeo he introdujo su lengua. y volvió a centrar la atención en su joya. Enviando mil descargas al cuerpo de la mujer, y el orgasmo invadió su cuerpo.

"Ahhhh…… dios….." balbuceaba Bunny de placer. "ummmm…. Si….si, si." Hasta que el orgasmo llegó a s fin.

La respiración de Bunny era entrecortada, debido a la agitación anterior. Ese había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida, y quería más mucho más. Armando estaba dispuesto a introducir uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, cuando ella se lo impidió haciendo que cambiaran las tornas, volviendo a quedar ella encima.

Bunny lo volvió a besar pero esta vez con mucha más necesidad y hambre, si es que eso era posible. Sus pequeñas manos recorrían todo su cuerpo con caricias que hacían sentir a Armando como si estuviera en el cielo. Beso su rostro, su cuello, su peco su vientre, incluso su miembro. Pero ella lo necesitaba, necesitaba que el le hiciera suya, que la poseyera. Necesitaba entregarse a él.

Y permitió que jr. Se introdujera en su interior. Provocando un gemido de placer por ambas partes. Bunny se oscilo adelante y atrás a paso lento y constante en un principio. Pero poco a poco a medida que el ambiente se iba calentando las entradas y salidas eran más rápidas. Bunny tuvo que sujetarse en el pecho de Armando, mientras que el la sujetaba por la cadera y le ayudaba en sus movimiento. Y como no podría ser de otra manera el orgasmo alcanzo a ambos para culminar, aunque Bunny era la segunda vez que lo alcanzaba.

"Dios Armando…… Si, sí"

"Bunny…………ohhhhh……no pares"

Y todo acabo. Bunny cayó derrumbada encima de él. Ambos con respiraciones entrecortadas y completamente agitados, cansados y satisfechos.


	10. Decisiones

_Hola, hola a todos, he recibido varios comentarios diciendo que actualizo muy rápido que puedo decir no duermo por las noches, el estrés hace cosas raras en mi cuerpo. Así que aprovecho no vaya a ser que luego me canse y no siga con ella. Estoy encantada tengo casi los mismos reviews que con mi otra historia y lleva menos tiempo. Voy a agradecer a Angeles2 su comentario y ya puedes ver que te he hecho caso. Y ya no se si volver a nombrar a todas las demás, porque me siento repetitiva. Pero bueno Ginny Potter W, Moon-Chiba, daianapotter y en cuanto a Sailor angel7 siento que no te haya gustado, pero era necesario para el curso de la historia. Y también agradezco a Seren Chiba porque esta ahí dando ideas y pendiente de lo que va a suceda, aunque ella este en la sombra. Y otra que esta en la sombra es mi madre que fue la que leyó el capitulo lemon y dio su visto bueno aunque se quedo a cuadros cuando vio lo que podía escribir. Que puedo decir soy una caja de sorpresas.

* * *

_

Tras esa noche loca, en la cual Bunny y Armando se dejaron llevar por los instintos más primitivos, no paso absolutamente nada. Ambos actuaron como sino hubiera pasado, o como lo pasado, pasado está, pues eso paso y no hay que darle más vueltas. Una semana después Armando tuvo que hacer un viaje de negocios, que duraría dos semanas. Las cuales Bunny tendría la casa para ella solita.

"Tía Bunny" dijo Andrea nada más que su 'tía' abriera la puerta del apartamento.

"Ey¿Qué hacéis aquí. Pasa algo?" Preguntó preocupada la rubia.

"No, lo que pasa es que necesito que te quedes con Andrea, sino te importa" dijo Raquel.

"Papi y mami van a cenar con un señor gordo y feo"

"JAJAJA, Claro que me quedo con ella. Estoy encantada."

"Muchísimas gracias, pero es que nada más que quería pasar la noche con su tío Armando y su tía Bunny."

"No te preocupes, nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien ¿a que sí?"

"SIIIIIIIII"

"Muy bien entonces os dejo. Tengo que arreglarme para la cena, muchisimas gracias"

"Anda vete"

"Adiós cariño pórtate bien"

"Si mami. Yo soy muy buena"

"Lo sé, pero por si acaso."

"Adiós mami" dijo Andrea. Y tras ello cerro la puerta.

"Andrea eso no se hace" le recrimino Bunny.

"Pero es que sino no se iba a ir…"

"¿Qué te parece si hacemos galletas?"

"Si."

Las chicas se pusieron manos a la obra. Bunny saco los ingredientes y Andrea le ayudo hacer la masa. Y posterior mente cortarlas con formas.

"Ahora tenemos que meterlas en el horno y esperar" declaro Bunny mientras metía la bandeja en el horno.

"Eso y así cuando mi tío venga puede comerlas"

"Andrea no creo que tu tío pueda comer las galletas."

"¿Por qué no. No le gustan? Porque podemos hacer un bizcocho o magdalenas o…"

"No cariño, pero es que Armando no está en casa. se ha ido unos días a trabajar y no va a venir a casa"

"JO"

"Pero sabes una cosa así podemos hacer cosas de chicas ¿Quieres? Podríamos bañarnos con burbujas en la bañera de tu tío que parece una piscina"

"¿Tiene piscina?"

"No, no tiene piscina pero es una bañera enorme ¿te apetece verla?"

Andrea asintió con la cabeza. Y ambas féminas fueron al baño de Armando.

"Yo quiero bañarme aquí" dijo la niña en cuanto vio la bañera.

"jajaja lo sabia. ¿Preparamos el baño entonces?"

"¿Puedo hacerlo yo?"

"Claro que puedes. Pero primero vamos al otro baño y eliges que jabón quieres"

"Entonces ya está todo por hoy señores nos vemos mañana"

"Hasta mañana" contestaron los otros dos hombres

"Bueno señor Chiba espero verle esta noche en mi casa"

"Claro que sí señor Fijimori. Estaré allí."

"Es una pena que Bunny no haya podido venir, creo que haría buenas migas con mi esposa"

"Bunny tenía trabajo que hacer, no podía tomarse unas vacaciones"

"Debe de ser duro no tenerla cerca ahora que viven juntos"

"Ciertamente lo es, pero solo son dos semanas"

"Nos vemos esta noche Armando"

* * *

"Jajajajaja. Parece un dibujo animado" dijo Andrea cuando vio a Bunny con una mascarilla de color verde sobre su cara. 

"Tu también. Tienes toda la cara veeeeeeeeerde" Bromeo Bunny.

"Si Diana nos viera le daríamos un susto"

"Es verdad porque somos los monstruos de debajo de la cama"

"¿Hay monstruos debajo de la cama? Papá me dijo que no"

"Era broma Andrea. No hay monstruos debajo de la cama."

"Y si los hay el tío Armando los ha echado porque es un príncipe y los príncipes salvan a las princesas"

"Sí es verdad. ¿Sabes que peli tengo?"

"¿Cual?"

"Fairyutopia"

"¿De Barbie?"

"Aja. ¿Quieres que la veamos?"

"Y luego vemos la Princesa Rapunzel"

"Lo que tú quieras hoy eliges tú"

"Me gustan más la que tienen príncipes y princesas" dijo Andrea tras ver la película.

"¿No te ha gustado?"

"Si, pero son más bonitas las otras"

"JAJAJA. Llevas razón a mi también me gustan más las otras. Ahora señorita es hora de irse a la cama."

"joooooo pero no quiero irme a la cama"

"Pues hora de ir a la cama"

"Jo"

"A la cama" dijo sonriendo Bunny.

"¿Bueno cual es tu plan maestro?" preguntó Beryl "porque ninguno de los planes han funcionado"

"Esa estupida de verdad está enamorada de ese engreído. Es mejor hacer que pierda la confianza en él"

"¿Y como has pensado hacer eso?"

"Contigo, la fiesta de Halloween será un buen momento para ejecutar nuestro plan. Tu solo lo que tienes que hacer es acostarte con Armando"

"Creo que te olvidas de que no quiere ni verme"

"Pero no lo hará, lo narcotizaremos. Tu solo tienes que fingir que lo haces. Sacamos unas cuantas fotos y se las mandamos a ella."

"Y por separado son más fáciles de eliminar"

"¿Perdón?"

"Quiero que Armando también muera. Se lo merece por no tratarme como es debido"

"Esto cada vez me gusta más"

* * *

Hoy era domingo, no había trabajo, y además se dejo los archivos que tenía planeado mirar en casa. Es decir no tenía nada que hacer. Algo realmente extraño porque últimamente parecía que el día se le quedaba corto. Y es que su adicción enfermiza por el trabajo había vuelto. Y es que no podía estar en casa, le parecía muy solitaria y vacía. No le quedaba más remedio que reconocer que echaba de menos a Armando. Algo normal cuando llevas compartiendo bastante tiempo. Se habían vuelto íntimos, y tan íntimos. Ella no podía creer que había tenido el valor de ir a su habitación y hacer lo que hizo. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y aunque ahora sentía vergüenza, la verdad que la experiencia fue maravillosa. Nunca en su vida había sentido algo tan maravilloso con ninguno de sus ex. El que más se le aproximaba fue Seiya, quizás el arte amatorio era hereditario. Error mejor no seguir por ese terreno, no queremos imaginar cosas raras. Ella podría defenderse diciendo que estaba ebria, aunque era completamente falso, ella sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Cuando Armando decidió a la mañana siguiente como sino pasara nada se sintió aliviada, pero también decepcionada y no sabía el motivo. Bunny fue a su ordenador y decidió navegar por la red, quizás su prima estaría conectada. Y como acompañamiento a Internet un poco de música. 

_No sé si quedan amigos  
Ni si existe el amor  
Si puedo contar contigo  
Para hablar de dolor  
Si existe alguien que escuche  
Cuando alzo la voz  
Y no sentirme sólo _

Puede ser que la vida me guíe hasta el sol  
Puede ser que el mal domine tus horas  
O que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor  
Puede ser que lo malo sea hoy

Naces y vives solo x2

* * *

Armando estaba en la habitación del hotel completamente solo. Hace unos meses hubiera ido a algún bar, hubiera ligado con alguna mujer, y hubiera pasado la noche con ella. Pero ahora no. Ya no se trataba de lo que los demás pensarían, sino de lo que pensaría Bunny. Durante estos meses su relación había dado un giro de 180. De no poder verla a no poder estar sin verla. Su primo tenía razón cuando dijo que era una persona muy especial. Y también que era buena en la cama, una ola de celos recorrió su cuerpo al recordar que su primo también había estado con ella. Una noche una sola noche, pero una que no se le iba a quitar de la cabeza. Había compartido cama con muchísimas mujeres a lo largo de su vida y nunca, nunca había sentido nada parecido. Ella le demostró que no era tan ingenua como parecía y le mostró algunos trucos la mar de interesantes. Ella sin duda era hermosa por fuera, pero también por dentro, y se regañaba por no haberlo descubierto antes. Después de todo ella fue su primera sonrisa. Decidió poner la tv y tras un rato haciendo zapping decidió dejar la MTV.

_Voy haciendo mis planes  
Voy sabiendo quien soy  
Voy buscando mi parte  
Voy logrando el control  
Van jugando contigo  
Van rompiendo tu amor  
Van dejándote solo _

Naces y vives solo x2

Algo puede mejorar  
Algo que pueda encontrar  
Algo que me dé ese aliento  
Que me ayude a imaginar  
Y yo lo quiero lograr  
Y sólo quiero recordar  
Y darle tiempo a este momento  
Que me ayude a superar  
Que me dé tu sentimiento

Puede ser que la vida me guíe hasta el sol  
Puede ser que el mal domine tus horas  
O que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor  
Puede ser que lo malo sea hoy.

* * *

Ambos estaban escuchando la misma canción y ambos se sintieron identificados con ella. Una canción muy bonita, pero triste a la vez. Sus vidas habían sido muy tristes y carentes de sentido.

_Puede ser que la vida me guíe hasta el sol  
Puede ser que el mal domine tus horas  
O que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor  
Puede ser que lo malo sea hoy_

_Algo puede mejorar  
Algo que pueda encontrar_

_Que me ayude a imaginar  
Y yo lo quiero lograr_

_

* * *

_

Bunny acababa de llegar al hospital. Estaba en una reunión con el cliente del proyecto que ella y Armando trabajaron juntos, cuando su hermano la llamo diciendo que Karola estaba de parto. Ella quería haber ido pero no había mucho que hacer allí sino esperar, y para hacer el idiota en hospital era mejor esperar trabajando. Así que continuo con la reunión. Una hora más tarde Kei la llamó y le comunico que tenía una preciosa y sana sobrina. Ella prometió ir tan pronto acabara de la reunió y aquí estaba ella.

Preguntó a la recepcionista por la habitación de Karola Tsukino. Tras mirar en el ordenador esta le dijo que era la habitación 167. Y con un conejito de peluche en la mano se presentó en la habitación. Cuando llegó a la puerta llamo y la abrió, siendo recibida por una estampa familiar de lo más bonita. Karola estaba sentada en la cama dando de mamar a la recién nacida. Y a su lado estaba Kei, mirando con ojos amorosos a las dos mujeres que más quería, a su familia. Un nudo en el estomago se le formo a Bunny, el vació le invadió. 'Naces y vives solo' fue lo que se le paso por la cabeza, ella estaba sola. Cierto es que tiene a su familia, a sus amigos, pero cada uno tenia sus propias vidas, menos ella. Estuvo con la feliz familia hasta que el horario de visitas se terminó. Cuando llegó a casa no podía sacarse de la mente esa imagen familiar, solo que esta vez los protagonistas eran otros, Armando Chiba y ella misma.

"Me estoy volviendo loca"

_

* * *

_

Por fin la reunión el viaje dichoso había acabado y podía volver a casa. Tenia ganas de volver a ver a Bunny, y meterse con ella. Aunque ahora se llevaban bien, todavía disfrutaban metiéndose entre ellos.

Nada más entrar en casa notó algo raro, pero no sabia muy bien el que. No fue hasta que entro en el dormitorio de Bunny que se dio cuenta de que se trataba.

"¿Se puede saber que haces?"

"¿A ti que te parece? Haciendo las maletas"

"Pero ¿Por qué?" preguntó desesperado

"Me, voy. Necesito salir de aquí acabar con esto"

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, por que necesitas salir de aquí?"

"No puedo seguir con esto, no puedo seguir dejando que la gente piense que estamos juntos. Quiero algo real, no una ficción. Ayer estuve en hospital, y vi a mi hermano con su mujer y su hija, y me di cuenta que yo también quería eso. Puedo intentar negármelo a mi misma como hacia hasta ahora. Pero lo quiero, quiero un novio que me quiera y me proteja y que quiera pasar el resto de su vida conmigo, quiero vestirme de blanco y caminar al altar del brazo de mi padre, quiero formar una familia, mi familia. Y si continuo con esto impediré que todo eso pase. No puedo vivir una ficción quiero la realidad."

"¿Y sino lo encuentras?"

"Eso es un riesgo que quiero correr"

"¿Y que pasa con lo nuestro¿Como vamos a decir que hemos roto?"

"No te preocupes, ya me he encargado yo. He dicho que apenas teníamos tiempo para nosotros debido al trabajo. Y que hemos decidido romper de mutuo acuerdo. Y no tienes que preocuparte de tú familia porque ya lo saben"

"¿Y Andrea, has pensado en ella?"

"Claro que sí. Tu no eres el único que se preocupa de tu sobrina"

"Lo tienes todo preparado ¿Pensabas irte sin decírmelo?"

"Algo así"

"Espero que encuentras lo que buscas y seas feliz"

"Lo intentaré. Adiós Armando" Bunny cogió la maleta y se fue de la casa.

Armando no sabía que hacer, no quería que ella se fuera, pero quería que ella fuera feliz. Se sentó en la cama y miro el dormitorio ahora vació. Pero un objeto cogió su ojo, se trataba de un bote rosa, cuando se acerco observo que era la colonia que Andrea le había regalado y que tantas veces el había insistido en que usara. Ella lo había echado de su vida.

* * *

"¿Estás segura que has tomado la decisión correcta? Quiero decir has dejado todo" 

"Timmy es lo mejor. Necesitaba salir de allí" contesto Bunny.

"Pero has sido muy radical"

"Timmy no la agobies, suficientemente dócil habrá sido tomar la decisión de cambiar de continente, como para que encima tú la machaques. Dijo Vicky.

"Tienes razón, lo siento pero me preocupa que hayas hecho algo de lo que luego te arrepientas"

"Eso es un poco tarde."

"¿Es por Armando?"

"En parte. Es por lo que quiero y no tengo. Sino me hubiera encerrado en mi oficina y hubiera salido un poco más seguramente tendría a alguien a mi lado"

"Pero tenias a Armando" dijo Vicky.

"Ya, sí. Pero teníamos metas y sueños diferentes"

* * *

"¿Has leído esto?" pregunto Diamante 

"¿El que?"

"Pagina 5. Bunny Tsukino y Armando Chiba acaban con su relación por culpa del trabajo."

"Vaya, Vaya. Que pena…….."

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, se que soy muy mala, y me encanta, jajaja. Así el final podrá ser más dulce_. _Y por cierto la canción es Puede ser del canto del loco con Amaia de la Oreja de Van Gogh_


	11. Sentimientos

_Wenassssss aquí estoy otra vez. Que puedo decir me encanta esta historia y quiero acabarla antes de que se me vayan las ideas. Voy a dar las gracias a Seren TC también a __Natalia Kido y a Sailor angel7 por vuestros nuevos comentarios y tambien a Sileneluna muchas gracias a ti también por tu apoyo. Espero que esta nueva entrega os guste tanto o más que las anteriores. Estoy segura que a Seren Chiba le gustara. Lo dicho muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo ya a leer. _

* * *

Desde que Bunny se había marchado hace ya siete meses, Amando no había levantado cabeza. Hizo falta que ella se marchara para darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. El la amaba, la amaba más que a nada en este mundo, pero la había perdido. La perdió por su estupido miedo al amor y al compromiso. Había días en los que deseaba no haberle pedido nunca que fingiera que era su novia, y otras pensaba que gracias a eso había aprendido lo que era el amor aunque ahora doliera. Durante los primeros meses se encerró en su despacho, incluso dormía allí porque tenia miedo de los recuerdos de esa casa, recuerdos que una vez fueron maravillosos, pero que ahora eran tremendamente dolorosos. Es curioso ahora entendía lo que sentía Bunny cuando la dejo Alan y la trataron como la mártir. El era ahora el mártir el que sufría, el que pasaba los fines de semana ahogando las penas en un vaso de Whisky, el que lloraba todas las noches al tumbarse en la cama y el que rociaba con su perfume la almohada, todos esos era el nuevo Armando. No contestaba las llamadas de su familia, ni tampoco la de sus amigos. La única persona que parecía consolarle era Andrea. Ella le diecia que Bunny volvería porque la princesa y el príncipe siempre acababan juntos, pero que primero tenían que estar cada uno solo. Si la vida fuera como en los cuentos de hadas….. 

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?"

"Ey bonita forma de recibir a tus amigos " dijo Jame.

"No estoy de humor"

"Llevas siete meses que no estás de humor"

"Lo siento mucho, la próxima vez que rompa con mi novia intentare estar más contento que unas castañuelas."

"¿Podemos pasar, por favor?" pidió Kei.

"Pasar…" Armando les dejo entrar en su casa, la cual parecía un estercolero.

"Creo que necesitas limpiar un poco" bromeo James.

"¿Para que estáis aquí?"

"Armando quiero que me contestes verazmente a lo que te voy a preguntar. ¿Quieres a mi hermana?" pidió Kei

"No, no la quiero, la amo. ¿De verdad crees que sino sintiera nada estaría así porque se fuera?"

"¿La Quieres recuperar?"Preguntó James.

"Si eso fuera posible sí."

"Aquí tienes, estoy seguro que sabrás muy bien que hacer con esto" dijo Kei dándole un sobre. "Ahora tenemos que irnos"

"Mucha suerte" dio James y ambos hombres se fueron dejando a Armando super confuso.

* * *

"¿Tu crees que has hecho bien?" pregunto James a su primo. 

"Bunny se fue en busca de la felicidad, pero no lo es. Pero cuando estaba con Armando brillaba como si se tratara de una estrella. Puede que Bunny no lo entienda pero lo hago para que sea feliz, como ella merece"

"Me encantaría ver la cara que pondrá Armando cuando vea la foto."

"Lo que yo temo es que decida hacerla daño…"

"El la ama, créeme no creo que pueda hacer mucho en el momento que la tenga frente a frente. Además Timmy está allí para defenderla."

"Esperemos que todo se solucione"

"Creo que el casarte con mi hermana te ha vuelto un casamentero. Porque estas jugando a cupido entre tu hermana y mi cuñado"

"Conozco a Armando y se que el hombre adecuado para ella"

"¿Por eso le amenazantes cuando empezaron a salir?"

"En verdad lo dije porque pensaba que era una broma. Pero me equivoque"

* * *

Armando decidió abrir el sobre. Dentro de él había un papel con una dirección y también una foto. Armando no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Corriendo fue en busca del teléfono e hizo reservas para el primer avión dirección Inglaterra. Tras hacer las reservas se dispuso a hacer sus maletas lo antes posible.

* * *

"He estado hablando con mi contacto. Esta todo preparado para ese día, solo basta con que hagamos una llamada y Armando Chiba desaparecerá del mapa" 

"Eso suena prometedor"

"Ahora querida relájate, vamos a despegar"

"Todavía no me has dicho a donde vamos"

"Es una sorpresa"

"No me gustan las sorpresa"

"Créeme esta te va a encantar. Porque formo parte de ella"

"Muy confiado que estamos."

"Que puedo decir. Sé que soy maravilloso"

"En tus sueños Diamante, solo en tus sueños"

* * *

Después de unas interminables horas de avión Armando llegó a Inglaterra, el lugar donde la mujer que él amo, la única que amó, vivía. Nada más salir del avión Armando salió del aeropuerto, tomó un taxi y marcho a la dirección que Kei le había dado. El taxista paro el coche cuando llegaron a su destino. Se trataba de una urbanización de casitas supermonas todas ellas, con un pequeño jardín. Nada que ver con su apartamento. Armando pagó el taxi, y llamó a la puerta. 

"Llegas tarde" dijo Timmy cuando abrió la puerta.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Armando no sabiendo de que hablaba la mujer que estaba enfrente.

"No pensábamos que ibas a tardar tanto en venir. Te esperábamos antes"

"Pues no sé como iba a venir antes, si ni siquiera sabía que Bunny estaba aquí hasta ayer."

"O Vale"

"¿Dónde está?"

"Está en el jardín, pintando. Bienvenido Armando, es mejor que vayas a verla" comentó Vicky que venía a limpiar sus pinceles.

"Muchas gracias. Voy a verla." Dijo Armando completamente emocionado de volverla a ver.

"Espera. Puedes dejar la maleta, no hace falta que vayas cargado. Además no querrás ponerle facilidades" comentó la prima de Bunny

"¿Facilidades para que?"

"Para que te mate¿que sino?" Bromeó Timmy, la cual se gano una colleja de su amiga.

"Timmy no digas esas cosas, lo vas asustar. No te preocupes Armando, no te va hacer nada. Ahora deja tus cosas y ve a por ella"

"Suerte" dijeron ambas mujeres"

"Espero que solucionen esto pronto. Se nota que están muy enamorados." Comento Vicky.

"Yo, también, no puedo soportar ver a mi prima así de triste. Aparte es mejor para…."

Bunny estaba en el jardín pintando. Desde que se fue de Tokio y había venido a vivir con Timmy y con Vicky, Bunny se sentaba todas las tardes en el jardín y se ponía a pintar. Era una forma de evadirse de sus problemas. Aunque no resultaba del todo eficaz porque siempre acababa pintando al protagonista principal de sus problemas Armando Chiba. Se fue diciéndole, que se marchaba para encontrar el amor y la felicidad. Pero en realidad ella ya lo había encontrado. Con él, pero él no sentía lo mismo. Eso le quedo muy claro la mañana después de su noche de pasión. Él se comporto como si nada hubiera pasado, como sino le importara, pero a ella si que le importaba. Ella fue allí esa noche porque necesitaba sentirse querida, amada; quería sentirse importante para él. Y consiguió eso y mucho más, pero simplemente fue una ilusión, un espejismo. El no la amaba, por mucho que dijera cosas bonitas, que la besara y acariciara, todo era ficción. Una ficción que él y ella crearon para conseguir reconocimiento, confianza. Mintieron, pero al final la ficción se convirtió en realidad, no hacía falta fingir que lo amaba. Es curioso como trabajan las cosas, es como si el sino disfrutara haciendo las cosas más complicadas.

Durante unos momentos Bunny desvió la atención de su trabajo y miro hacia el cielo. Había nubes muy oscuras, y parecía que la lluvia iba a ser la protagonista de la jornada. Es curioso que los días en los cuales estuviera emocionalmente destrozada, la lluvia hiciera su aparición. Era como si el cielo llorara con ella. Suena tonto, pero cuando estas triste y deprimido no te lo parece. Ella estaba a punto de volver a su cuadro cuando….

* * *

"Espero que todo salga bien. Porque la echo mucho de menos" dijo Karola 

"Yo también. Además desde que no está aquí mi hermano no es el mismo" esta vez le toco a Rai.

"Bueno nosotros hemos hecho todo lo que podíamos hacer. Que es darle la dirección y el empujón. Ahora le toca a él hacer el resto."

"Eso es lo que me preocupa James, que haga el resto."

"Mientras que hable con el corazón y no con esa cabeza dura que tiene, no pasará nada" Señaló la rubia.

"¿Armando y corazón? Eso va a ser una tarea ardua complicada. Hace muchos años que él no hace caso de su corazón" comentó Rai apenada.

"Hay una primera vez para todo" la tranquilizo Karola.

"Sí, supongo. Creo que voy a ir al baño aquí mi hijo creo que me ha dejado un regalito"

"Te acompaño, yo también tengo que cambiar el pañal a mi princesa."

"Uffff menos mal que van ellas. Eso de los pañales es lo peor, cada vez que me ha tocado cambiarle a mi, ha pasado algo." Dijo James

"Menudo padre que estás hecho" se burlo su cuñado.

"No todos somos tan perfectos como Kei Tsukino. ¿Pasa algo?"

"No, no es nada. Solo estaba pensando. ¿Te imaginas al Gran Armando Chiba cambiando pañales?"

"JAJAJAJA, la verdad es que no. Pero hay un montón de cosas que no me imaginaba y han pasado."

"Ya sabes lo que dicen, Todo es posible."

"¿De que hablaban chicos?" preguntó Karola que volvía junto con Rai de cambiar los pañales a sus hijos.

"Estábamos imaginándonos a Armando cambiando pañales eso es todo" explico James

"JAJAJA, muy graciosos. Seguro que se daría tan mal como a ti"

"Eso no es justo Rai….."

_Ultimas noticias. Hace escasamente una hora a ocurrido un accidente aéreo. Un avión privado con destino a Hawai ha sufrido un accidente, muriendo las cuatro personas que viajaban en él. Se tratan del piloto, la asistente de vuelo y el propietario del avión junto a su acompañante. Volveremos a informarle cuando tengamos más datos>_

"uff menos mal, por un momento pensé que iba a ser el vuelo de mi hermano"

"Por las horas que son ya debe de estar allí"

* * *

"¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?" 

Bunny no podía creer lo que acaba de ir, sino supiera que era imposible ella pensaría que se trataba de Armando

"¿Por qué no me has dicho que estabas embarazada?" volvió a preguntar el hombre

No podía tratarse de Armando, él no sabia donde estaba. Pero sonaba tanto como él. Ella dio la vuelta y lo vio.

"Armando…..¿Que haces aquí?"

"Vaya veo que aun te acuerdas de mi. Lo siento mucho pero yo he hecho una pregunta antes. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?"

"No veo porque tenia que decírtelo"

"¿Qué?" pidió el varón alucinando de lo que acaba de escuchar "Quizás porque soy el padre, y tengo derecho a saber que voy a tener un hijo"

"¿Para que querías que te lo dijera, para que me pidieras que lo abortará? No. Además tú siempre has dicho que no querías hijos, no sé porque te enfadas. No te iba a pedir que te hicieras cargo de él"

"¿Y que pasa si quisiera hacerme cargo de él? No me ibas a dar la oportunidad de elegir."

"¿De elegir el que?"

"De si quiero ser él padre de ese niño o simplemente el donante de esperma"

"¿Para que¿Para que me hagas más daño del que me has hecho?"

"Bunny yo…."

"Cállate, cállate no quiero escucharte, no quiero excusas. Me enamore de ti, jugando a ese juego entupido tuyo me enamore de ti, mejor dicho me volví a enamorar de ti. Pero para ti solo fui un juguete, una noche de sexo, una muñeca a la cual utilizar."

"Eso no es verdad" grito Armando.

"Claro que es verdad. ¿O que hiciste la mañana después de que pasáramos la noche juntos¿Por qué me acogiste en tu casa cuando yo perdí la mía?"

"Para mi no eras un juguete, yo no haría eso"

"¿A no¿Y entonces que hiciste con todas esas chicas con las que te acostabas?"

"Soy un capullo, un gilipollas o lo que más te guste. Sé que hice mal el día después de que me acostara contigo, pero tenia miedo."

"¿Miedo de que¿De dejarme embarazada?"

"DE AMARTE."

_Hoy amanecí con ganas de enviarte_

_Algo que te guste y pueda regalarte_

_Te hice esta canción que es para recordarme.._

_Que esto es una excusa para declararme_

_Hoy quiero decirte, voy a adelantarme,_

_Que mi corazón yo quiero regalarte..._

_Y los 14.. de febrero enviarte mil flores_

_Un detalle es, pero valores_

_Y no te olvides de mi nombre.._

La lluvia eligió ese momento para hacer su aparición.

"No digas cosas que no son verdad"

"Nunca en mi vida había sentido lo que sentí contigo aquella noche, me sentí vivo, feliz, completo. Y me asuste, me asuste porque la última vez que me sentí así perdí a las personas que me hacían sentirme así. Desde el mismo día que perdí a mis padres, me prohibí amar. Pero esa noche me di cuenta que te amaba y tuve miedo. Miedo de que si te amaba te pasaría lo mismo que a mis padres, me dejarías. Estos meses han sido un autentico infierno. ¿Quieres saber por que estoy aquí? Porque te echo de menos, echo de menos tu sonrisa, tus comentarios sarcásticos, tus ojos, echo de menos poder tenerte entre mis brazos y el poder hablar contigo."

"No sigas por favor" pido Bunny, la cual ya no soportaba seguir escuchando.

_Quiero regalarte un pacto de mi parte_

_Para que tu nunca pienses en dejarme_

_Y mi corazón desnudo entregarte_

_Quiero regalarte mi mejor sonrisa_

_Por si un día lloras, tienes mi alegría_

_Y te sientas siempre protegida, niña.._

_Y los 14.. de febrero enviarte mil flores_

_Un detalle es, pero valores_

_Y no te olvides de mi nombre.._

"Te echo de menos porque te necesito. Necesito que estés a mi lado, eres lo más importante para mí. Eres la primera persona que a podido llegar a mi corazón y afincarse allí. Eres mi luz, mi esperanza, mi sonrisa, mi parte incompleta. Desde el día que me regalaste la rosa hace ya mil años, supe que eras para mí. Quiero darte todo lo que quieras, quiero hacerte feliz, quiero darte la familia que te mereces, la casa de tus sueños y el marido que necesitas. Te daría la luna si me la pidieras, porque mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo."

Bunny no sabia que decir, había esperado tanto para escuchar esas dos palabras, que era como si fuera un sueño. Era imposible reprimir las lágrimas, lágrimas de esperanza y de felicidad.

_Te regalo mi orden, mi desorden_

_Te regalo mi norte, mi horizonte_

_Mi filosofía, mis historias, mi memoria.._

_Te regalo mi amor que se acumula_

_Te regalo mis manos, mi locura_

_Te daré todo lo que me pidas, yo por ti daría mi vida_

_Quiero regalarte besos importantes_

_Para que me extrañes si no estoy delante_

_Y me pienses siempre cuando estés de viaje.._

_Todo lo que pidas voy a regalarte_

_Haré lo imposibles si no está a mi alcance_

_Todo lograría para que me ames.._

"Vuelve conmigo, por favor. Podemos comenzar de nuevo si es lo que quieres, pero necesito que estés conmigo" Armando se aproximo a ella, la cual estaba empapada por la lluvia. La cogió por la cintura y puso su frente junto a la suya "Quiero estar en tú vida y la de nuestro hijo. Quiero ser el padre de ese niño, fruto de la noche más maravillosa y perfecta de mi vida"

"Yo también te necesito" mascullo Bunny mientras acariciaba la cara del hombre. "Te quiero"

"Yo también te quiero" dijo Armando con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Tenía unas ganas locas de besarla, pero prefirió esperar.

"Seamos una familia por nuestro niño y por nosotros"

"Lo que tú quieras, te daré todo lo que quieras"

"Bésame"

"Encantado"

_Y para terminar yo quiero regalarte_

_Préstame atención que esto es importante_

_Desde que te vi yo quise niña.. enamorarte_

Armando bajo sus labios hasta los de amada. Con ese beso se dio paso a un nuevo comienzo. El beso era simplemente perfecto lleno de esperanza, de deseo, necesidad, seguridad pero sobre todo de de amor. Ya no había motivos para barreras, era hora de vivir sin esconderse.

_Te regalo mi orden, mi desorden_

_Te regalo mi norte, mi horizonte_

_Mi filosofía, mis historias, mi memoria.._

_Te regalo mi amor que se acumula_

_Te regalo mis manos, mi locura_

_Te daré todo lo que me pidas, yo por ti daría mi vida._

* * *

"Timmy está mal espiar a la gente" 

"No cuando es mi prima"

"Parece que al final todo ha salido bien, y vuelven a estar juntos"

"Eso parece"

"Les tengo envidia. A mi también me gustaría tener a alguien que me amara y formar una familia."

"Eso ya lo tienes" dijo Timmy mientras la abrazaba.

"Es verdad, ya lo tengo. Solo me falta un niño"

* * *

Había sido un día lleno de emociones, y Bunny estaba completamente hecha polvo. Así que tras quitarse la ropa empapada por la lluvia y secarse se metió en la cama. Armando también cambio su ropa mojada por la seca, y fue a buscar a su chica. Ahora que volvía a estar a su lado no quería perder ningún minuto. 

"¿Te importa si me tumbo contigo?"

"No, claro que no"

Armando se tumbo al lado de la rubia y la tomo entre sus brazos, acariciando su abultado vientre.

"¿Qué va ser niño o niña?"

"No tengo ni idea. Ya fue un shock enterarme que estaba embarazada al quinto mes"

"¿Qué¿Al quinto, pero como….?"

"Durante los primeros tres meses, manchaba. No fue hasta el cuarto cuando desapareció el periodo y comenzaron las molestias. Según el medico es normal y le pasa a muchas mujeres"

"Vaya…. Sabes una cosa, quiero que sea una niña y sea igual de maravillosa como su madre"

"¿Estás tonto sabias eso?"

"Sí, me lo has dicho unas cuanta veces, jajajaja. Ere preciosa"

"Si seguro parezco un tonel"

"Pues yo pienso que estas hermosa"

"Definitivamente te has vuelto loco"

"Loco por ti. Te quiero" dijo Armando mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba su vientre.

"He deseado esto durante tanto tiempo que no puedo creer que sea verdad"

"Pues no es un sueño, es verdad. Y la pequeña Serena es la muestra que necesitas"

"¿Serena?"

"Va a ser niña e igual de bella que su mamá. Así que se merece llevar su nombre, y como si la llamamos Bunny va ser un lío, pues mejor Serena."

"Me gusta la idea"

"Gracias, he estado pensando en ella durante todo el viaje"

"¿Por cierto como te enteraste de donde vivía y que estaba embarazada?"

"Kei, vino a casa y me dio tu dirección y una foto."

"¿Qué foto?"

Armando saco la foto de la cartera y se la dio.

"Esta es la foto que mande para decir que estaba embarazada hace unas semanas"

"Ahora entiendo porque tu prima me ha dicho que he llegado tarde"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada. Ahora dime ¿que querías decir con volverte a enamorar de mi?"

"Fuiste mi amor platónico cuando era pequeña"

"Es decir que lo que dijiste en la entrevista era verdad"

"Aja. Por eso Salí con Seiya, porque se parecía a ti. O por lo menos físicamente."

"Cada vez que os veía juntos me ponía enfermo aunque no sabia por que, ahora se que se trababa de celos"

"El caso era que Seiya no era lo que yo buscaba, más que como un novio lo veía como un amigo. Con Grez y Alan me ocurrió lo mismo, me recordaban a ti. Pero no eran tú, aunque era algo que no quería reconocer."

"Alan parecido a mi¿en que? El es rubio y con ojos verdes"

"Su personalidad tenia algo que me recordó a ti. Pero no era lo que yo quería, así que cuando me entere que amaba a Anne, me alegre por éllllllll"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Creo que acabo de romper aguas"

"¿Qué? Pero todavía es pronto tiene que quedarte como 2 meses"

"5 semanas"

"Bien, vamos a calmarnos. Voy a avisar a las chicas y vamos a ir al hospital. No te muevas"

"No podría aunque quisiera"

* * *

Unas horas más adelante vino al mundo Serena Angel Chiba, Rini para los amigos. Un fantástico regalo de cumpleaños para Bunny, ya que la niña había nacido a la 1:45 am del día 30 de Junio. Madre e hija compartían sangre, fecha de nacimiento y nombre. 

Tres días más tarde madre e hija fueron dadas de alta, y se marcharon a de Timmy y Vicky. Y dos semanas más adelante la nueva familia podría volver a Japón.

* * *

_Aquí tenéis el nuevo capitulo el cual es más bonito que el otro, eso sin duda. Espero que os haya gustado. La canción se llama Te Regalo de Carlos Baute, y me encanta, ella me inspiro la confesión de Armando. Lo que no estoy muy segura si e hecho bien metiéndola en medio, pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Espero que os haya gustado. Hasta la próxima que por cierto será el último capitulo. _


	12. Quemaduras

Armando había llegado tarde a casa. Había tenido un pequeño problema con un cliente, y por ese motivo tuvo quedarse en la oficina hasta altas horas de la noche. A Bunny no le hacia mucha gracia, porque desde que empezó a tratar con ese cliente hace dos semanas, apenas le había visto, aun así ella lo entendía. Después de todo ella también era directiva. El entró a su dormitorio y allí estaba Bunny en su cama dormida. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara, el no podía creer la suerte que tenía de tenerla en su vida. En tan solodos años había pasado de ser un soltero mujeriego, a ser un hombre casado y padre. Todavía podía sentir la sensación que le produjo coger a Rini por primera vez. Un gorgoreo se escucho desde la cuna que había al lado de la cama. Y Armando no pudo reprimirse el ir allí y ver el fruto de su amor.

"Ummmmm. Armando, ya has vuelto" pidió una soñolienta Bunny.

"Sí acabo de llegar" Armando se aproximo a la cama y le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa.

"Ven a la cama"

"Voy" Armando se despojó de su ropa y se metió en la cama con ella.

Morfeo les hizo una visita. El subconsciente de Armando vago por todo lo que había ocurrido cuando volvieron a Tokio.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Rini había venido al mundo, y Bunny y Armando tomaron un avión con destino Tokio. Ella estaba sumamente asustada de lo que le dirían. Después de todo ella había salido huyendo por el que dirán, y además no les dijo que estaba embarazada hasta que estaba a punto de tenerlo. Armando detecto su miedo y paso el brazo por su cintura. Caminaron juntos hasta el coche, y emprendieron camino a la casa de verano que tenían conjuntamente los Chiba y los Tsukinos. 

"No estés nerviosa todo va a salir bien. Van a estar tan embobados con Rini que no te van a decir nada"

"Ojala fuera cierto"

"Claro que sí. Relájate."

Llegaron a la mansión, porque más que una casa era una mansión. Decidieron hacer sufrir un poquito a la familia. Así que decidieron que Armando apareciera primero.

"Buenas tardes"

"Armando hijo ¿ya habéis llegado¿Que tal el viajes?" Pregunto la abuela del varón.

"Hola abuela yo también me alegro de verte"

"¿Dónde está Bunny, no me digas que la has dejado en Inglaterra?" Preguntó su abuelo.

"¿Eso donde está Bunny, queremos verla" Dijo Rai.

"Vaya ya veo como me quieres hermanita."

"No es que no te quiera, es que te tiene muy visto" dijo Raquel

"No me lo puedo creer tu también Raquel. Me siento dolido"

"Déjate de tonterías, queremos ver al bebe." Protestó Rai.

"Está bien. Os presento a Serena Angel Chiba."

"Rini, para los amigos y familiares" comento Bunny que llevaba a la niña en brazos.

"Ohhhhhh que mona, que rica. Es pereciosa…." Y demás comentarios fue lo que se pudo escuchar durante los siguientes 15 minutos.

Armando en ese momento sintió que alguien tiraba de su pantalón. Dio la vuelta y vio que era su sobrina. Por la cual se agacho.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa, Andrea?"

"Ya te dije que ella iba a volver como en los cuentos que me cuenta mamá"

"Tienes razón. Has acertado" Armando le dio un beso a su sobrina.

"¿Puedo cogerla?"

"Eso tienes que pedírselo a tu tía"

"¿Tía Bunny, puedo coger al Bebe?"

"Claro que sí, pero con mucho cuidado. Vamos a sentarnos y así lo haces mejor ¿Quieres?"

"Yo también quiero cogerla" dijo Diana

"Vamos a sentaros las dos y así podéis cogerla"

Durante toda la tarde la niña paso de unos brazos.

"Creo que nuestra hija es la muñeca de turno" dijo Armando mientras abrazaba a su novia.

"Creo que sí. Desde que se la deje a las niñas no la he vuelto a tener en brazos"

* * *

"No puedo creer que hayas comprado está casa. ¿Como lo has conseguido, si era imposible" 

"Hable con Rai y Karola. Me contaro que te enamoraste de esta casa, y también de todo lo demás. Así que me puse en contacto con el señor Fujimori, que es socio del dueño. Y vualaaa, la casa es nuestra. Te dije que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para hacerte feliz."

"Te quiero Armando. Gracia, gracias"

"Ahora queda la decoración. No quise meterme en tanto, no fuera que no te gustase"

"Eso puedo hacerlo yo, al fin de al cabo estoy de baja por maternidad. No tengo que trabajar"

Un mes más tarde los tres abandonaron el apartamento de Armando y fueron a vivir a su nueva casa de las afueras, que Bunny había decorado con tanto cariño.

"¿Y bien que te parece?" preguntó la chica, que buscaba la aprobación de él.

"Guauuuuuu, menuda diferencia. Sin duda esto esta mucho mejor que mi apartamento."

"Gracias. Por cierto ve a tu estudio"

"Tú ve a allí"

Armando fue allí no sabiendo muy bien que buscaba. Pero sus ojos se centraron en un marco que había en la mesa. Se trataba de una foto de Bunny el día en que nació Shingo"

"El otro día estaba viendo fotos, tanto de tu familia, como de la mía y vi esa foto. Me pareció que a lo mejor te gustaría tenerla"

"Me encanta. Muchas gracias. Tengo una idea porque no estrenamos nuestro nuevo dormitorio"

"Acabamos de llegar y ya quieres ir al dormitorio. Va muy rápido señor Chiba"

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde el nacimiento de Rini, y la relación entre sus padres no podía ir mejor. Pero Armando había decidido que era hora de dar un paso en su relación. Poner un anillo en el dedo de su novia, que representara su promesa de amor. Aunque ninguno de ellos habían sacado el tema, ya que se sentían tan a gusto que no sintieron la necesidad de cambiar, hasta ahora. 

_Dingdong _

"¿Señorita Tsukino?"

"Sí soy yo"

"Esto es para usted. ¿Podría firmar por favor?"

"Sí claro."

Bunny firmo el documento de entrega, y tomo el paquete.

"Muchas gracias"

"Que tenga un buen día"

Bunny fue hasta el salón para ver de qué se trataba. Lo primero que encontró cuando abrió la caja fue un sobre. Lo abrió para ver de quien era.

_Hola princesa. Tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti, tu lo único que tienes que hacer. Es utilizar todo lo que hay en esta caja, y disfrutar. Del resto me encargo yo. Estate lista para las nueve. Te quiero, Armando>_

Bunny miró en el interior de la caja y vio un vestido de seda Blanco con bordados en color plata. Sin lugar a dudas era una creación de Raquel. También había unas sandalias de tacón, un bolso, uno pendientes, una pulsera y un la colonia preferida de Armando. En el rostro de la mujer se esbozo una sonrisa. Y aprovecho que Rini estaba durmiendo para darse un baño. Velas, sales, música y burbujas, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que Armando tenía preparado. Pero fuera lo que fuera ella iba a disfrutar y dejarse llevar como el le había pedido. Acababa de salir del baño cuando llamaron a la puerta.

"¿Mamá que haces aquí?"

"Armando me ha llamado y me a pedido que me quede esta noche con la niña"

"Ahh"

"Así que¿Puedo llevarme a mi nieta?"

"Claro. Pero tengo que preparar la cosas"

"No te preocupes yo te ayudo"

Media hora más tarde Bunny se había quedado sola en casa. Miró el reloj y decidió que ya era hora de arreglarse. Primero comenzó con la ropa interior, el vestido le pareció precioso, lo malo era el tejido que hacía que se notara todo, lo que mejor quedaba era no llevar nada. Por segunda desde que estaba con Armando decidió hacer una locura, decidió ponerse el vestido sin nada debajo del mismo. Después de ocupo de su pelo opto por hacerse un recogido, no demasiado elaborado pero elegante. En cuanto a su maquillaje, opto por un poco de rimel transparente, sombra de ojos de color blanco, un lápiz de ojos azul, y brillo de labios. Acababa de terminar de llenar el bolso cuando llamaron a la puerta.

"Señorita Tsukino. El señor Chiba me a pedido que la lleve al restaurante"

"Está bien espere un momento que apague la luz y coja mi bolso. En segundo vuelvo"

El conductor de la familia Chiba, la llevo hasta el restaurante más prestigioso de Tokio, que era propiedad de Armando, el Milenio de Plata.

"Buenas noches Señorita Tsukino, si hace el favor de seguirme le llevaré a su mesa."

"¿El señor Chiba ha venido?"

"No, todavía no, pero estoy seguro que no tardará mucho. Espero que disfrute de la velada" dijo el hombre mientras la acomodaba.

"Muchas gracias"

Poco después de que el hombre se hubiera marchado apareció Armando. Vestido con un esmoquin negro y camisa blanca, y un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas entre sus manos.

"Buenas noches princesa, estas espectacular"

"Gracias mi príncipe, tú tampoco estas nada mal"

"Es marca de la casa, jajaja."

"jajajaja"

"Esto es para ti"

"Armando no debías de haber hecho todo esto."

"No ha sido nada, tú te mereces esto y mucho más"

"Nunca pensé en que fueras tan romántico"

"No eres la única que es una caja de sorpresas"

Tras la cena decidieron volver a casa.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos al jardín?"

"Ve yendo tu quieres. Yo necesito ir al baño"

"Allí te espero preciosa"

Armando salió hasta el jardín, mientras que su bellísima novia fue al baño. Cuando ella acabo cual no fue su sorpresa que tanto el jardín como la piscina estaba todo lleno de velas, que junto a las estrellas del cielo, hacían el marco la mar de romántico. Armando estaba de pie al lado de un árbol, con una rosa blanca en sus manos.

"¿Armando que quiere esto?"

"Con lo inteligente que ere creí que ibas a adivinarlo." Armando se acerco hasta ella y la tomo de la mano "Te quiero. Tú y Rini son lo que más quiero en este mundo. Un mundo que se derrumbo cuando te fuiste en busca de tu sueño. Un sueño que quiero completar. Bunny Serena Tsukino ¿te quieres casar conmigo?"

"¿No hay anillo?" bromeo, no creyendo lo que había dicho su novio.

Armando saco una caja negra, de su bolsillo, y la abrió. "Ahora ¿Bunny Quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Sí, sí claro que quiero. Como no voy a querer" Armando tuvo que pararla con un beso, que ella contesto.

"Dame tu mano" Armando deslizo el anillo en el dedo de la mano izquierda.

"Gracias"

"No, gracias a ti"

"Te quiero"

* * *

Hoy era el gran día. Hoy por fin Bunny y Armando se convertirían en marido y mujer. Después de tantos meses planeando la boda, Armando estaba deseando que llegará el día y dejar las flores, los manteles y demás tonterías que no le importaban. El solo quería hacer oficial algo que en sus corazones ya sabían. 

"Os lo podéis creer hoy es el día de mi boda" dijo Bunny la cual había pasado la noche con las chicas en casa de sus padres. "Hoy me caso" gritó a los cuatro vientos.

"Eso ya lo sabemos. Ahora relájate y será mejor que no tomes café porque estás demasiado activa" comentó Amy.

"Es que no puedo creerme que al fin voy a casarme. Hace dos años pensaba que el amor no estaba hecho para mí. Y ahora tengo una hija maravillosa y voy a casarme con su padre."

"Alégrate Bunny porque vamos a ser cuñadas" dijo Rai

"Es verdad vamos a ser cuñadas"

"Os habeís dado cuenta que todas estamos relacionadas con Buns. Karola está casada con su hermano, Amy con su primo, Armando es hermano de Rai y yo soy extraoficialmente su hermana" comentó Patricia.

"Ya decía yo que erais como de la familia" bromeo la novia.

"jajaja"

"Bueno voy a ir preparándome"

"Pero si todavía quedan 5 horas" dijo Amy

"Una novia nunca tiene el tiempo suficiente para estar lista"

"Amen hermana" dijo Karola, la cual dijo exactamente lo mismo el día de su boda.

Cinco horas más adelante Bunny ya estaba completamente vestida. Su vestido de novia era bastante sencillo, la falda era completamente lisa y con una pequeña cola, la parte superior era palabra de honor con un discreto brocado en plata en la parte delantera y la parte trasera en vez de ser cerrado con botones, se cerraba con uno lazos como si se tratara de un corpiño. Y como complemento tenía unas mangas acampanadas (de quita y pon) confeccionadas en gasa, que daban la impresión de ser las alas de un hada. Era una creación de su futura cuñada Raque, una diseñadora reconocida. Su pelo estaba en un semirecogido, con florecidas por su pelo. Su maquillaje también era sencillo, un poco de base, colorete color melocotón, sombra de ojos blanca, lápiz de ojos azul y lápiz de labios rosa. En cuanto al rimel fue tema de dicursión, porque Karola quería que usase uno de color negro, pero Bunny no quería arruinar su traje y su cara cuando empezara a llorar. Así que las chicas acabaron cediendo a la petición de Bunny de usar uno transparente.

"Bueno ya estoy"

"Veamos si tienes todo. ¿El algo nuevo?"Pregunto Rai

"El vestido y los zapatos" dijo Bunny mientras enseñaba sus sandalias.

"¿El algo azul?" preguntó Amy.

"La liga, pero eso no os lo voy a enseñar…"

"¿El algo prestado?" preguntó esta vez Patricia

"La pulsera de Rai.

"¿Y el algo viejo?"Pidió por ultimo Karola.

"Los pendientes que me regaló Amando el día que me pregunto que me casara con él" dijo Bunny mostrando unos pendientes largos de oro blanco y diamante. Primero eran una tira larga de oro blanco unido a un aro con diamantes incrustados.

"Hija estás preciosa"

"Muchas gracias mamá"

"Ya es hora de irnos"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los invitados ya habían llegado. Y Armando estaba esperando junto a sus amigos en el altar, tremendamente nervioso. No es que no quisiera casarse, porque quería, pero tenía cierto temor. Miedo a que Bunny se echara atrás, que algo saliera mal….

"Armando relájate. y deja de toquetearte todo el pelo. Debes de tener ya toda la mano engomada." Dijo Mauricio.

"Bunny llega tarde"

"Las novias siempre llegan tarde. Es un lujo que pueden permitirse" dijo Zoi.

"¿Y cuanto tiempo es el que suelen tardar?"

"Tu hermana tardo 30 minutos"

"Preferirían que fueran 15"

"No creo que tarde mucho. He hablado con Karola y por lo visto está hiperactiva"

"Eso es bueno para la noche de bodas" bromeo James. Y por ello recibió la mirada mortal de los tres familiares de la chica y su futuro marido. "Vale, lo siento mucho"

"Creo que ahí vienen. A sus puestos. " dijo Mauricio.

Armando tomo su puesto delante del altar para esperar a su futura esposa. Las primeras en entras fueron Andrea y Diana que eran las niñas de las flores. Luego poco a poco fueron apareciendo las cuatro amigas de Bunny. Cuando ellas llegaron al su lugar, comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial. Los invitados se levantaron y las puertas se abrieron. Armando respiro hondo y se dio la vuelta para ver a su novia. En el momento que puso sus ojos sobre ella, el miedo desapareció. Ella era la criatura más bonita de todo el universo, o por lo menos a los ojos de él. Ella se aproximaba hacia del brazo de su padre. El cual estaba super orgulloso de ver a su hija. Cuando llegaron al altar, Bunny beso a su padre y fue con Armando el cual le extendía su mano.

"Estás preciosa" le susurro antes de que el párroco comenzara el sermón.

"Usted tampoco está nada mal Señor Chiba"

"Buenas tardes queridos hermanos, estamos aquí hoy reunidos, para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio….." (evidentemente no voy a poner todo el sermón.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde "Armando Chiba tomas como legitima esposa a Bunny Tsukino en la salud en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la pobre hasta que la muerte os separe"

"Si quiero"

"Y tu Bunny Tsukino tomas como legitima esposo a Armando Chiba en la salud en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la pobre hasta que la muerte os separe"

"Si quiero"

"Por el que me ha sido concedido yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

* * *

Bunny estaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación a la playa. Ella había estado muchas veces pero nunca le había parecido tan bella como ahora. 

"Se puede saber que hace despierta señora Chiba" dio Armando abrazando a su esposa por detrás.

"Ummmmm. Me encanta como suena. Dilo otra vez"

"Jajajaja, lo que usted diga señora Chiba"

"Ummmm, no me canso de oírlo"

"Y yo de decirlo, aunque espero que no te canses de mi"

"Eso nunca"

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Mejor te lo demuestro"

"Eso me parece mucho mejor señora Chiba"

"Ummmmm vayamos a la cama"

"Jajajaja"

"Feliz cumpleaños Armando"

* * *

Hoy era el aniversario de su boda y Armando y Bunny. Pero ella no se encontraba muy bien. Había tenido que dejar la oficina e irse a casa. Nada parecía sentarle bien al estomago. Acaba de vomitar, abrió el armario para sacar el enjuague bucal y recuperar el buen sabor de boca. Y entonces las vio, las compresas, las tampax, hacía meses que no las utilizaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces se fue a la farmacia a comprar un test de embarazo. Una hora más tarde y cinco test después, el resultado fue que estaba de nuevo embarazada. Ella estaba feliz, y necesitaba decírselo a Armando. Está vez no tenia miedo a su reacción, él había comentado en más de una ocasión su deseo de tener nuevamente un retoño. Bunny marcho hasta las oficinas de Eleuton. 

"Buenas tardes señora Chiba"

"Buenas tarde Sue¿está el señor Chiba ocupado?"

"Lo está, pero estoy segura que le hará un hueco. Pase"

"Gracias"

Bunny dio un golpe a la puerta y luego paso.

"Hola cariño"

"Ey Bunny¿que haces aquí?" Armando se levanto a saludar a su mujer.

"Tengo algo que decirte"

"Siéntate. ¿Pasa algo?"

"La verdad es que últimamente no me he estado sintiendo muy bien"

"¿Has ido al medico?"

"Algo así."

"Y bien que es lo que tienes, que te pasa"

"Que estoy embarazada"

"¿Estás que?"

"Embarazada, vamos a tener un bebe"

"Sí. ¿Que es niño o niña?"

"Armando el predictor no te dice el sexo del bebe. Además no se ve hasta el cuarto mes. Y ni sé de cuanto estoy"

"Vamos a ver a Amy"

"Pero……."

"Nada de peros. Sue me voy, si llaman di que he tenido una emergencia familiar"

"Ammssss. Lo que usted diga señor Chiba"

Bunny y Armando fueron a casa de Rai a por su hija. Y luego fueron a ver a Amy.

"Bunny que haces aquí" pregunto la doctora preocupada.

"Está embarazada"

"Veo. Acompañarme. ¿Sabes de cuanto tiempo estas?"

"No, la verdad es que no"

"Vamos ha hacerte una ecografía y así salimos de dudas"

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa a mami?" preguntó Rini.

"No le pasa nada, solo que va a tener un bebe"

"Pero yo soy su bebe"

"Ya pero vas a tener un hermanito. Vas a ser una hermana mayor"

"¿Cómo el primo Jon?"

"Exacto como el primo Jon"

"¿Donde está el bebe?"

"Aquí. Bunny estás de cuatro meses" dijo Amy mientras miraba el monitor de la eco.

"Es que no puedo ser normal"

"JAJAJA. ¿Es niño o niña?"

"Niño, está todo bien. Me gustaría verte más detenidamente. Ven la semana que viene ¿quieres¿Rini quieres ver al bebe?"

"Si"

"Míralo es este de aquí"

"Es muy feo"

"jajaja. Princesa eso es porque es pequeño, tu también eras así"

"No es verdad. ¿A que no papa?"

"Ummm creo que mama tiene razón"

"Ya no os quiero"

"Ummmm me apetece helado. ¿Di Rini quieres uno?"

"Siiiiiiii"

"Si que se le pasa rápido el enfado" bromeo la doctora

"Amy podrías darme una copia de la ecografía"

"Claro"

"Armando ¿para que la quieres?"

"Para ponerla en mi despacho. Por lo menos hasta que tenga una foto de verdad"

"Estás loco. Vamos nos Rini"

"Ey esperar"

* * *

Cinco meses después dio a luz a un precioso niño al cual su hija llamo Darien por su papá. Si bien la niña era un fiel reflejo de su madre, pelo rubio, ojos azules. El niño lo era de su padre, pelo negro y ojos azul oscuro. 

"Andrea ya soy una hermana mayor"

"Jajaja. Pues todavía eres muy pequeña"

"Noooo, pequeño es el bebe, yo soy mayor"

"¿Rini princesa te apetece coger a tu hermanito?" preguntó Bunny

"¿Me va arañar?"

"Claro que no te va arañar."

"Antes lo ha hecho."

"Veras como no lo va hacer"

"Vale"

Bunny puso el niño entre sus brazos.

"Huele mal" protestó la niña

"Upssss se ha hecho caquita. Voy a cambiarlo"

"Nooooooo" dijeron Kei y James

"¿Qué queréis que deje al pobre niño con el pañal sucio?" preguntó Endimión.

"Claro que no. Pero queremos que lo cambie Armando" dijo James

"Por mi está bien" dijo Armando.

El cambio el pañal de su hijo sin ningún tipo de problema. Y es que el y Bunny se habían repartido las tareas con los niños, para así atender a ambos por igual y Rini no sintiera celos.

"Ya está mi campeón ya está limpio"

"Vaya" dijo James

"Mi hermano es un buen padre no me lo puedo creer" bromeo James.

* * *

Un crujido despertó a Armando, miró hacia la puerta y vio que su hija estaba allí parada con su conejito entre sus brazos. El se levantó de la cama y fue con su hija. 

"¿Qué es lo que pasa princesa?"

"La bruja mala quería hacer daño a mamá"

"¿Qué bruja mala?"

"Una que tiene pelo rojo y un vestido muy feo"

"Jajaja"

"¿Qué te parece si duermes en la cama con mamá y conmigo? Así os protejo a las dos"

La niña tan solo cabeceo y cogió la mano de su papá que le llevo a la cama. La puso entre el y Bunny ya la arropo.

"Dulces sueños princesa" pero la niña dormía ya.

Armando no podía sentirse más dichoso. Tenía una niña preciosa que estaba apunto de cumplir los cuatro años. Un pequeño niño de tan solo 2 meses. Y como no una mujer excepcional. No podía nada más que agradecer a Beryl y a Diamante el que provocaran el incendió en el edificio de Bunny hace cinco años. Aunque tantas fechorías acabaron volviéndose en contra y murieron en un accidente aéreo el mismo día que el se reconcilió con Bunny. Quien habría pensado que esos dos estaban juntos. Pero ya nada de eso importaba, lo que ahora de verdad importaban eran su hijos y esa mujer que un día aceptó jugar a ser su novia. Y como dice el refrán quien juega con fuego, se quema, pero hay veces que quemarse, vale la pena.

* * *

**_Y fiiiiiiiiiiiiiin. Este fic ya llego a su fin y quiero agradecer a todos aquellas personas que me han dado su apoyo a Moon-Chiba, a Angeles2, Sailor angel7, diainapotter, Seren tc, Sileneluna, Natalia Kido, __Ginny Potter W, Yuriko Himura, lluxart, marinlucero chiba y Seren Chiba. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y nos vemos otro Fic. Besos a todos. _**


End file.
